


Mercenary : A Monster Girls Encyclopedia Isekai fic.

by Heller_Knight13



Category: Monster Girls Encyclopedia
Genre: Gen, Guns, Isekai, Sci-fantasy, Violence, action-adventure, mercenary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heller_Knight13/pseuds/Heller_Knight13
Summary: What do we do if we lose purpose in life?We find one, of course. It's pretty obvious what you'll do.And that is what Heller did, anyway. Even if he was a bit forced in the beginning.He was supposed to be Dead but somehow, the Government decided to save his ass and when he was given an contract to give him a purpose, he simply decided to wing it.One helluva benefits just to do Reconnaissance to a different dimension because America needs more oil? Ha! Who was he to refuse?Oh... if he only knew what will happen as soon as he stepped into that goddamn portal, maybe he should've gone to a different route?Welp. He might as well do what he's best at:To Survive.Witness, as Heller Knight, Mercenary and Jack-of-all-Trades, breaks the Destiny Wheel of MGE as he, unknowingly, heralds chaos that will change MGE for bett- No, for Worse....





	1. Chapter 1

Purpose. 

It was a word that motivated the entire human race and maybe the animal kingdom. No matter who you are, how dumb, smart or psychopathic you are, the word will always be etched to the instincts of any living being to follow it. To grasp it, to achieve it. No matter what purpose, you want it to seek it and it was up to you if you lose it or gain it.

Of course, there were those who surrender and let the tides of Fate's cruelty sweep them off until they drown but he didn't cared for those people. Those guys can do whatever they want.

Even if he lost everything. Purpose and all.

But hey! Isn't that the reason why he stood in front of what could be something out of the shit her sister watch? What was it again? Isekai? Yeah, he doesn't know shit but atleast his sister is not here because he knows that if she ever see this portal being opened, she would've jumped in with him with no hesitation whatsoever.

He was serious. 

'Another reason why Aliez is better of knowing I'm dead. Now shut up, you damn guilt-tripping heart.' Yet, his heart still gave him the guilty trip as he knew that everything will be changed once he enters this portal.

"Earth to Heller. Earth to Heller Knight? Helloooooo?" A voice pulled him out of his reverie as he turned his eyes away from the portal before turning to a one-way glass a few meters away from him. The intercoms system turned on and the voice addressed him again.

"Good. You spaced out there for a few seconds at best. Is there something wrong there?" Clarke, a good friend and scientist of him, asked as the sounds of buttons and other things were pressed or calibrated echoed around the platform of where he stood. People in lab coats ran around giving reports or papers to someone as they did some things to consoles or talked to each other, addressing the machine that spew out two beams behind Heller where the portal was slowly growing in size.

"Not that much, C. Just getting some some jitters about this." Heller replied before a question crossed his mind, "I mean, I have faith in you guys, but what are the probability this thing sending me to the Warhammer 40k universe?" 

Despite the one-way glass, he could feel Clarke's deadpan stare at the otherside while some scientists and guards snickered.

A few looked outright worried before they made sure to check he machine, which if he remembered, the thing that held the Dimensional Coordinates.

"I swear to every god out there, Clarke!" Heller threatened as his right hand hovered above his right thigh holster where his revolver was.

"Sweet Einstein! Just because it is going to send you to a different Dimension, it does not mean it's going to send you to some fictional world created by some people." The Head Scientist remarked as Heller chuckled. "Ugh... I knew we shouldn't have awaken you from your coma. That, and I am pretty sure the test monkeys we used returned in one piece without turning to some Locecraftian Abominations. Oh, and did I forgot we sent men and women wearing a cross between a hazmat and astronaut suit that is more or less a bombing suit?" Clarke ranted.

"Dude... it was a joke." Heller aid before crossing his arms. "Seriously, man. Get laid or some rest. From what I heard from the Bear, you've been going at this non-stop ever since Preparations begun days ago." He finished, frowning as a sigh escaped from the intercoms.

"It's just..." Clarke paused, obviously hesitationg before continuing on, "This.. this is the biggest step Mankind has ever taken. Surpassing even the first trip to the moon. The only time humanity decided to chuck politics aside and band together as actual human beings for once because they finally fucking realized the threat we are facing! Sure, it took years before they took Global Warming and the threat of permanently losing Natural Resources until it came punching them right at the face. But still!" the Head Scientist took a deep breath, "I mean the thought of going to a different portal was crazy at first but can we really make anything that can save us? That it took some kid's secret garage project that he showed to a Science Fair? That the same kid is here ranting like a madman because right now, the fate of Earth's future is now relying on every person that is room until to the janitor? Tha—" There was a pause until a loud smacking sound sounded throughout the PA system.

Everyone paused at what they are doing as they looked at the one-way glass before some shook their heads and focused on their current activities.

It took a few minutes, and the portal growing ever slightly that the PA syatem turned on again. A female voice can be barely heard in the intercoms before there was a smooching sound that Clarke returned, voice composed and calmer than before.  
"Sorry for that, everyone. Just... being pressured and all but it's time to cut to the chase." He then paused, as if contemplating something before the female voice was heard, giving something akin to encouragement. His voice, now clear and a bit jolly, spoke once again. lAlthough, I do want to congratulate every single one of you. Because of your work, no matter how small it is, has helped this Project to reach greater heights. Now, we have found a purpose. A purpose to help humanity!" the Scientist cheered, a sharp contrast to his earlier demeanor, as people followed his shout while Heller smiled and shook his head.

"This scene looks surreal," He murmured. "But whatever floats their boat, I guess." 

"Mercenary." Heller smirked before taking a step forward and tipped his black military cap as Clarke addressed him. "There is no more time to explain since the system has been calibrated and everything is now working properly." He explained as Heller nodded, liking the Serious Clarke than triggering Paranoid Clarke. "Cameras show that once you cross Dimensional Threshold, an open field will be your starting point. So before begin... Let me ask this, Heller."

"Are you prepared to leave everything behin—" He didn't managed to continue before Heller rudely cut him off.  
"Oh! Cut the bullshit, Clarke! You know I don't want hear any speech of 'Are you ready to leave this world' again! This world is turning to a shit hole, anyway." Atleast he kept his voice as light-hearted as possible.  
He didn't know why, but he could feel Clarke smirking and shaking his head, no doubt muttering "Here comes the jittery side of Heller."

"Fine, fine." The Scientist answered before making one last snide comment.  
"But isn't this the shit hole your sister is living in?"

Heller couldn't help but laugh loudly at that remark before his mind brought him to how Earth slowly became worse, and NOT because of Mother Nature having enough of her 'Virus' but with the current standing of the Society.

'Snowflakes, Sensetive assholes and idiocy that is growing more worse. Oh, and SJ fucking Ws. Yeah... My Sister can handle this shit.'

"That woman can handle herself and her new family!" Heller remarked. "She's tough as hell even if she decided to leave the Mercenary life behind after..." he trailed off as he felt the weight of ten, including his, dog tags that was from his team. 'Well, just like those cheesy movies say. Those guys will always be in my heart.' He took a deep breath before looking at the one-way glass.  
"Let's just get this show on the road."

Clarke was silent for a moment before he respected his wishes. 

Soon, every single person prepared themselves for the future of Humanity was relying on this one last step for Mankind.

Heller walked to a nearby vehicle facing the portal. It was a GAZ Tigr with a Norinco W89 .50 cal MG on it's top hatch. The Desert camo was a stark contrast to it's technological surrounding but he didn't cared. Before he could ride into the Russian-made awesomeness, he checked himself for his equipment and everything.

He was wearing his favorite Riot suit given to him by a friend, who works at Advanced Ops International, who he helped with and as a reward, this armor was made for him. Except there was key differences. On his left sleeve he kept the elbow and forearm guards but he only kept the elbow guard only, leaving his forearm bare with a black kevlar glove on each hands.  
Another peculiar thing seen on the armor was a pauldron on his right shoulder that seems to be created from... feathers?

Heller's thoughts lingered as he remembered why he wore this peculiar piece of armor. Then it hit him. 'How can I forget? Violetta loved wearing this everytime I see her when we work. But what was reason? Oh, right.She loved the design of the Devil Hunter from that that old Crossfire game since her cousin used Violet as a game model.'  He shook his head, a bit disappointed of himself for not remembering that small tidbit before decided to check everything on his person.

"Okay..." His hand patted the holster that held a S&W 327 TRR8 revolver. "My assault revolver is in prime condition." He then looked down where an APC .45 smg was strapped under his left arm. Nodding when he checked the strap to ensure its hold after giving some hops, he then travelled his hand over his left shoulder where he grabbed a rifle that that was sheathed in its scabbard across his back, it's stock was sticking out behind his left shoulder.  
Once pulled out, the rifle revealed to be a Marlin STP Trapper loaded with his favorite .45-70 Gov't rounds.

Yes, it looked out of place in his military ensemble but Lever-action rifles have served him ever since his starting days as a mercenary. So did his father and 'till his grandfather's father

That, and he was going to a different world. A rifle that can take on dinosaurs is going to be needed here. Call him paranoid but if there's something that can take on these heavy weight rounds, then he has all right to freak the fuck out.

Scream like a little bitch at it, too.

Giving the rifle a once over before he returned the rifle back to its scabbard properly.  
Then, he checked on his left waist where a Condor Bolo Machete was sheathed like a sword. On his lower back, a Condor Dundee Bowie's handle was poking behind right waist and a KABAR Big Brother was sheathed on his left shoulder. 

After that, he simply adjusted his steel-toed combat boots' laces and just simply stood there as he simply drowned out the machinery being activated before leaning on his back beside the Tigr. 

His thoughts immediately brought him when Clarke asked him earlier about leaving everything behind.

With all honesty, his heart was truly giving him the annoying guilt-trip. 

'It's for the better.' He tried to explain. His heart disobeyed.  
'She's better off knowing I'm dead. She already has a family and me showing up will just remind her how I dragged her to the Mercenary life. A life her family must never learn. She found a purpose to live for after she lost everything while I...' He trailed off.

It was true. Aliez, her sister found a purpose. A better one than her accompanying him to the end.  
While he lost every person that was important to him. Especially his lover. 

His mind gave him flashbacks of the last fight before it came to him floating broken and dying in the middle of the ocean of a place he wants to forget as soon as possible.

'I was suppose to die that day. Following the others to their grave since all we have is each other. But no... Fate decided to be a bitch and let me survive the explosion after I pushed Aliez in to the safety boat.' He immediately winced as the phantom pain of the fire and the salt water biting his wounds and a part that he lost. But he didn't winced because of those lingering sensation. No, sir. It was when he could still hear Aliez brutal profanity and threat to his genitals when he locked her in to save her that caused him to wince and unconsciously block his balls.

"Yeeeeeaaahhhh... I think it's for the greater good that she thinks I'm dead." He said before shaking his head off of those thoughts.

Then, he was comatosed and when he woke up months later in this same facility, he found himself lost. Figuratively and Literally. Then, Clarke came in and explained everything that has happened and all.  
He could still remember him crying and screaming in rage in grief on losing the ten people that became his family. People that he had met throughout his life and joined him and Aliez.  
But that he didn't let their deaths to anchor him down to the abyss. He still did some good and he knows that killing himself is simply the equivalent of him leaving them behind like a coward when he was given a choice back then to save his skin or try to save them, only to fail.

But he saved his sister, and that was more than enough to him to keep going and comeback stronger.

Even when he lost his right arm that fateful day.

Yes. He found out that the entirety of his right arm was gone when he woke. But he didn't cared about that until he finally passed the stages of grief. 

Then again, when opportunity knocks at your door... You better open it up, or it comes crashing through your door (in his case.)

After those dark weeks. Clarke offered him a chance. To volunteer in one of the most dangerous Projects humanity has done. But in exchange, his sister's children will receive free scholarship in disguise of a Government luckily 'choosing' her family. Millions of dollars in disguise of a raffle or lottery and other ridiculous things that Heller knew will benefit her growing family. 

And for him? A chance to test a more advanced prosthetic arm. Although, it was more or less a bit of a scam. The arm looks like an ordinary one, unless you touch it to know the difference and it can't change into something badass.  
Atleast it may be on par with the Winter Soldier's arm in terms of functionality and durability. But he is still pissed they didn't even added even the smallest blade that can act as a hidden blade of sorts.

'It's too impractical, they say. Too dangerous, they say. The arm will lose its durability... Fuck those assholes. They just don't want to add it because I know they have seen my mental report.' He shook his head in annoyance. 'Fine. Punching is more badass anyway. If the new Doom Guy can do it, well, might as well follow.' He smirked at the thought. 'Heh. Maybe video games can really cause some deaths.' 

Meh. Whatever decides to mess with him on the Otherside got nothing but blame to themselves for crossing him and trying to fuck with him.

Oh boy... If he only knew...

It took a few minutes before he climbed in to his Tigr and turned on the engine before the siren began to blare loudly as everyone scrambled to their stations and Project: Crossworld began.  
.  
.  
. (Line Break)  
.  
.

AN: So here it is! My first story and I do apologize for any mistakes I did and if the writing is a bit... I dunno. It has been a long time since I wrote stories like these but I guess I gotta take advantage of this christmas break, right?  
Anyway. I guess you think this story was inspired from Gate: Thus the JSDF fought there, right?

Wel, technically, you are right. But I decided to improvise since this story has been nagging at my mind for months and I am a big fan of Mercenary characters. 

Word of warning, especially for the next chapter. The action scenes, especially when Heller is in it, is going to be... described more heavily.

I blame my psychopathic side. 

But yeah.  
And don't think this is gonna be some typical isekai story. I may not reach A Journal of a Connecticut Yankee levels but I assure you this story is gonna be good.

Some helpful criticism will be appreciated and I hope you enjoy this story!


	2. Ch. 1- New Frontier.

City of Amity.

Swords clashed outside the city walls as every single able-bodied men wearing peasant clothes fought with their lives. Each one wielding any weapons from swords and knives to pitchforks and makeshift bows. Arrows and spears flew, only to hit or miss their targets as the humans were driven to push their enemies away only to fall from a single slash from their enemies' claws and swords or to arrows

There were also some men and women in chain or platemail with a cross as their insignia. These Knights fought more valiantly and stronger but they too fell as the enemies were more numerous.

Soon, the proud and valiant defenders of the city Amity fell to the Mamono horde as women who were stricken by blade or claw convulsed on the dirt and moaned sensually before rising to the ground as their eyes burned in lust. Some having more appendages on their bodies like pointy ears, fangs, tails, or others like red eyes. There were those who do not possess any of those the above but they rose to the ground and charged any fearful man or woman with burning desire as they picked up different blades that came from the mamono or use their sudden burst in strength and energy to overwhelm any human.

Every single human was soon laying on the ground or were taken by the mamono as they raped them before they were pulled into their monsterous beauty. Others were carried away by larger Mamono like Ogres, there were also those who tried to escape to the forest only to be shot down by arrows or plucked from the ground as harpies, black harpies, manticores and more either using their limbs to carry the runners to their lairs or simply dive bomb them and rape them on the dirt before they could reach the safety of the trees and dodge their aerial pursuers.

One of them, however, a militia man named Soren was holding hands with a female knight as they ran from the losing battle towards the village walls as two guards on the closing gates waved and screamed at them to quicken their pace. They were more than willing to follow as they heard the hooves and the flight of arrows coming towards them. 

"Come on! Hurry up, Lady Myra! We can still make it! We can evacuate with the othe—" He never managed to speak something clinged on to his arm that was holding Myra. He could only look back in horror as a pink slime was on top off Myra's long green curly hair before the now caught Slime Carrier Myra used two more slime tentacles to grip Soren's limbs and trip him before straddling him.

"Oh... Stevie... for you to risk your life to save me when I treated you like dirt when we arrived to this city...." She trailed off before shuddering as her arms travelled across the incapacitated militia's chest, who couldn't do anything but freeze in terror at being tricked and being touched by the beauty.

'No wonder why she was so calm when I carried her off the ground...' The smallest sliver of rationality in Soren's mind thought before he shaked his head and struggled in futility from the Monsterized Knight.

"No! Get the fuck of of me, you accursed bitch!" The struggle gave him the briefest of seconds to slip his right arm from the slimy grip and grabbed his dagger.

He failed, horribly, when Myra immediately smothered him with a kiss that stunned him and allow her to catch Soren's free arm.  
"Oh, I didn't know you're this frisky, sweetie." She cooed huskily that it was almost sickening.  
"Are you worried about your lover? Don't worry..." She purred as tendrils of slime erapped around Soren's torso, completely incapacitating the militiaman,  
"She will join us soon enough..."

Only Soren's muffled screams of "No!" emanated from the slime cocoon before Myna used her newfound energy to carry him over her shoulder and sprint away.  
.  
.  
.  
"Gods dammit! Soren!!" Marco roared as his brother was carried off by the Monsterized Knight. The only thing that stopped him from going after him was when Miya grab a hold of him, "Stop! Don't! We still have to help the villagers escape from this hell!"

The Knight could only reluctantly follow before shaking his head to remove any tears from his eyes as he rushed inside the closing gate while Miya could only look behind them for one last time, fear atched across her face before she followed her lover as the gates closed, barring any view from the outside as archers above the gate started to nock arrows on their bows and fired.

Marco and Miya were immediately greeted by the sense of terror and rush as everyone took belongings and stuffed them in carts. There were fights that broke out as people, despite the current situation, tried to steal from their fellows. The remaining Knights and Militia tdefused them as they can while others helped the more unable like children or pregnant women.

"Soren... Dammit." Miya could still Marco weeping for his brother before he looked clenched his fist and punched a nearby wall. Any cries of pain were drowned by his grief.  
She couldn't do anything but simpy hug him from behind, comforting him the best she can. 

She couldnt help but feel so... warm and peaceful. Yet, somehow, she could feel a part in her brain screaming at her that there was something so... wrong but she buried that as she could feel Marco calming in every second, their current situation were becoming a blur as even the weeping knight could feel the strange feeling his lover is giving to him...

It was only a brief moment before it shattered as a scream broke them from the spell.

The people inside the walls could only watch in horror as the scream came from atop the gate where the archers were. The elven man was the one who screamed as a Manticore grabbed his arms and carried him while the surprise dive bomb distracted his fellow archers before arrows imbedded on their bodies, the ends of the arrows having ropes on them. They could only give out a cry as they were pulled and fell over to the otherside of the wall.

All Hell broke loose after that.

Civilians rushed to the carts as the coach drivers immediately whipped their horses or any animals to move immediately to the gate to the north where the Defense was from earlier assault were more succesful before another took them by surprise in south.

"Come on, Miya!" Shaken out from the trance, the two lovers made a break for it but stopping to help the those who were being left behind.

"Marco!" Miya cried out as she carried off a crying child to her arms. "We have to save as many people as we can! We can't just leave them behind!" Her lover agreed, as he carried the little girl from her arms and passed it to a another knight who gently placed the child into a carriage that holds more young people before the coach driver whipped his horses, heading towards to safety.

The three never noticed her mischievous smile and glint in her eyes as the covers blocked the childrens' view...

"What the bloody hell do you mean?!" A commanding voice caught the attention of Marco and Miya as they turned their heads to an officer with a red coat that held the insignia of The Order. On his left hand was a flintlock while the right aimed an elegant saber to the head of the Militiamen.

"That's a Nobleman and Commander Matias!" A militia soldier as he pointed to the unconditional stand-off. 

"Those were the the orders given to us, Lord Roderick." Matias, wearing cured leather armor, said calmy even if there was a sword point aimed at him. "The mages, the remaining ones we had, used a Farsight Spell and saw that there is another wave heading toward us! We had already lost some of our Heroes and Paladins to the suprise attack they did to us a day ago and the forces of Mersé Dascaros is still days away from us!" The commander outraged, now losing his calm as the Nobleman in front of him shook his head in disappointment.  
"I couldn't care less about the horde. What I ask is why in the name of the Chief God you didn't let me join my men in the defense?! That it warranted a Mage to use a sleep spell on me! That it allowed authority to be passed to you!" He roared, waving his flintlock to the Gate as moans could be barely heard from the otherside.

"With all due respect, Sir." Matias gritted his teeth as he gripped his short sword tightly, "You were struck by multiple Demon Silver weapons during the initial assault yet you still force to fight. Your men couldn't handle your orders to leave you behind and thus, passed leadership to me." The answer quelled the Nobleman's rage before he gritted his teeth and redirected his rage to a barrel behind him by slashing it with full force.

"Gods dammit all!" He raged before taking a deep breath to retrieve the remaining composure he had when he saw his remaining Knights looking at him, worried.

It was this calmness that allowed him to see Matias shocked expression as he looked above the Nobleman before he cried out.  
"Catapult fire, INCOMING!!!"

Chaos broke out throughout the plaza as civilians and soldiers scrambled to avoid the trajectory of the flaming ball of dark fur.

'Fur...?' 

Matias and Roderick, who had the thought at the same time, turned their necks to the falling bundles of fire and focused their eyes on it as soon as they reached suitable distance away from the projectile.

It was enough to see a Gods Damned Hellhound grinning at them as trails of fire blazed across her body before she steered towards the two, who were frozn in shock as they witnessed yet another lucrative sight.

'Then again, the concept of Ogres throwing Hellhounds at us, especially in large-scale assaults, had been used for years. Why is this still surprising?' Matias' sliver of rationality thought before the answer slapped him across the face, literally, as Roderick grabbed his shoulder and pushed him.

"Oh right. This was the first time we saw one—IT'S HEADING RIGHT AT US!!" He screamed as he pulled his short sword and unbuckled his round shield from his back before his ears rang as Roderick's flintlock fired towards the incoming Hellhound, even if it missed as the distance was not enough.

Roderick's reload just finished as the Hellhound dropped at the same time, its impact to the ground caused a crater and shook the ground violently, causing those near the impact to trip while smoke emanated from the crater, obscuring any view to the landing.

"Pre—Prepare for battle, Soldiers of the Chief God!" Roderick ordered loudly as those stunned by the Hellhound's entrance focused and prepared their own weaponry as they surrounded the crater. Meanwhile, Archers, the survivors of the Divebomb assault from aerial mamono, stationed at the roofs took aim with their longbows and crossbows while those who were not willing to fight masked their escape by escorting the panicking civilians away.

They were the ones who made the right choice.

Many were so focused at crater that it took them by surprise when the gate buckled as something large struck it. Many of them aimed their gaze at door as it shook yet again.

They were the first who were aimed at as a streak of fire leaped from the center of the crater and went for the distracted soldiers.

Cries of surprise and moans rang out as a blazing fire of the Hellhound followed the takedowns she did as she grinned lustfully as men and women fell from her claws that dripped with Girtablilu venom.

Ouch...

There were those that fought back after their initial shock as they swung any form of weapon, since archers and crossbowmen couldn't aim properly lest they hit their comrades, as they tried to hit the raging Hound. Keyword: Tried.

"Is this all you can do!?" The Hellhound challenged. "This is too damn, easy! I didn't know I can actually take this city on my own!" She was taken out from her gloating as a spearman rushed at her only to fail horribly as the Mamono simply side step the charged before lazily swiping at the man's leg, dropping him as he moaned.  
"Ugh... that was half-assed at best but I'll give that piece of meat a good one." She stretched her body, tilting her head as a gunshot almost hit her head.  
She frowned as the rounds struck an abandoned carriage before looking at the perpetrator.

Just in time to lazily block a saber by pinching the blade at the right time. She was immediately greeted with the furious and struggling visage of a Roderick as struggled to push his saber forward while the Hellhound yawned after adjusting her position to prevent the pesky Archers and Crossbowmen from getting a good aim at her.

She like being stare at, of course. But if that ended with her having some awesome scars? Interesting but she not at the same time.

"Oooohhh. Well aren't you the struggling type?" The Hellhound teased, guving the Nobleman in front of him a husky smile eith her canine teeth.

"Begone, Demon!" Roderick roared as he tried to get his saber out from the Hellhound's grip. "You will pay for the debauchery and suffering you and your kind has caused through the years! All the innocents that strayed from  straight of the Chief Goddess! Families you have destr— GAH!" His speech didn't manage to finish as the Hellhound timed his desperate pull before letting go, causing the Nobleman to cry out and drop to the ground clumsily as his weight betrayed him.

The Hellhound gave the standing Roderick a deadpan stare and was about to speak,

Before a shield bashed her face and felt a sharp pain that intruded her abdomen. She gasped in pain as she almost doubled over from the stab before she used her backhand to knock Matias away, leaving shortsword stuck to the Hellhound as she grasped it and pulled it.

Any reprive from the pain was short-lived, however, as arrows and bolts flew at breakneck speeds toward her, forcing her to yelp and cross her hands in front of her face to avoid any more damage.

There were those infantry and knights who tried to run her down with blades before they backed off in fear as the Hellhounds eyes blazed brightly,  Despite the arrows and bolts stuck to her, she still gave off a predatory and victorious grin as her stab wound slowly closed.

Matias, Roderick and the remaining soldiers were put on to edge before a booming sound was heard from the gate. They all jumped in surprise as something big slammed to the gates, causing it to buckle under the force. Their gaze returned to the Hellhound, who was laughing viciously.

"Hahahahaha!! Well... well.. well... What was the human saying again?" She mockingly put a hand on her chin in thought.  
"Ah yes....

Stuck between a rock and a hard place."

The Gates finally surrendered and it was torn down as one big and final explosion caused it to fall down along with the stone walls near the gate and knocking back any person near it before their allies helped them up.

With their only defense now in crumbles, so did the Knights and Militias’ morale and spirit followed slowly.

Matias and Roderick could only stare at one another, their expressions in regret before they nodded to each other and stood their ground.  
The other soldiers saw it and followed despite their imminent demise. A soldier threw another shortsword to Matias while Roderick calmly adjusted his red coat and pulled out yet another flintlock with his left hand and aimed it at the grinning Hellhound while his fellow commander took a defensive stance with sword and shield.

As the Hellhound's eyes blazed and charged at them just in time as a horde of mamono flooded from the gate, every human in the battle gave out one last war cry as they crashed into the horde.

"FOR THE GLORY OF THE CHIEF GOD!!!"  
.  
.  
. (Scene Break)  
.  
.  
"For a different dimension, this is pretty boring so far." Heller said to no one in particular as he sat on top of his GAZ Tigr, in the middle of an open field surrounded by grass while munching on a Snickers bar. Behind him and his Tigr was a forest that pretty much looked impassable for his vehicle so he ignored it.

Of course, that no one in particular became someone as a voice, a bit distorted, came out from the large metal box the had a small blinking red led light with an antennae stuck on top of it with a wire connected to the side of the ‘radio’ which then leads to a headphone Heller was wearing.  
"Well if you could start moving now, maybe something will eventually.. *zzz* happen?" A voice of a woman called out as Heller rolled his eyes.

"Guve me a break, would 'ya? I didn't know crossing that fucking thing can cause nausea and shit, Anna." He shook his head as he felt another wave of dizziness threatened him. He drank from his canteen before Anna, his operator that is currently in a different dimension spoke again.

"And that warrants you to eat?" She asked, to which Heller simply muttered an affirmative.

"I'm hungry and shit. Can't blame me, Ann. If I vomit, then I'll just eat again."

"Ugh... ew, fine. Anyway, since we can confirm that nausea is the only side effect from Crossing Over, the upcoming New Frontier Expedition members can at least be prepared for that." Anne finished as the two descended to silence.

Heller spoke as soon as he finished his chocolate bar. "Anyway, how's everyone doing in there?" He asked as he threw the Snickers wrapping to the ground.

Hey, Neil Armstrong left a mark in the moon by leaving trash there. Why not follow his example?

At this question, Anne sounded so happy as she explained, "Everyone is still celebrating." bouts of laughter could be heard in the background, "Considering we just made the greatest breakthrough that man has ever made since the trip to the Moon as soon as you messaged us after Crossing through , I guess we have rights to have fun to our hearts' content."

Heller chuckled, already imagining wild things going on throughout the place. "Well, I'll be damned. Too bad I ain't there, huh?" He asked, pretending to be solemn to which Anne saw through.  
"Screw off, Mercenary."

"Puh-lease. Do that to Clarke once his virgin ass is drunk, not to me." Heller remarked.

He laughed out loud as he could hear Anne's choking before she audibly smacked someone snickering in the background.  
"Okay... Heller... I'll give you this warning." She said, trying to sound menacing but still sounding flustered. "I'm going to join the N.F.E and you better hide that sorry ass of yours because I will tear it!"

Heller simply smiled, not caring about it as he said, "Sure. Fine." After that, he lay on his back on top of the Tigr, ignoring the uncomfortableness of the hard metal.

"Just... fucking hell...." Anne trailed off in the radio before she sighed. "Anyway, do you still remember the objectives? And speaking of breakthroughs...."

Heller, still lying on his back, raised his empty right hand in front of him and towards the clear blue sky of the New Frontier.

"...How is the P.D.I working so far? Clarke and I are still..." He closed his fist, seemingly grabbing the sky before he felt a small buzz in his head that passed through quickly as soon as it came before he felt something materializing inside his fist. As soon as he opened it, he gave a .45-70 round a once over before flipping to the sky and grabbed it as soon as it fell. Another buzz and the bullet was gone.

"P.D.I., or the Pocket Dimensional Inventory." Heller drawled, cutting off Anne's talk. "Seriously, though. This thing is fucking awesome so far." He continued as he opened the fist of his right metal arm before a APC.45 magazine materialized out of nowehere in Heller's palm. He unclasped his smg, now sporting a Tru-Tec 30mm Red dot smoke on its top picatinny rail and a snap of Manta-Ray weapon light on its right picatinny rail, from under his left arm and loaded it.

Remember about his rant about the arm? Yeah, he was still a bit pissed at that but the true advantage it had was that after harnessing the Dimensional portal or something, Heller didn't listened that much when the function of the PDI was being explained, most scientists and engineers thought to make the Pocket Dimension that happens in fiction into a reality as a past time. For some reason, it worked, shaped as a bracer and tested on Heller to see if it would be safe to use.

And since it was a bracer with really sharp and almost unnoticeable teeth, it was permanently stuck on Heller's left wrist, connected through his brain and something while his right arm did the same.

Yes, it was a shitty explanation but if you were given something so awesome that you didn't feel the need to listen to how it works since it works as simple as pie, would you even care? 

"I see that you're enjoying it." Anne said, sounding proud before she sounded worried, "Still, while it is one of the greatest inventions we have created, do you still remember it's drawbacks?"

Heller nodded even if the two can't see each other, "Yeah, yeah. It can only store small items and not fucking guns!" Heller in, his faux outrage as he stood up, removing the cord of his headphones and jerking the headware to his neck. He threw his hands in annoyance after placing his smg to Safety and back to its harness.

Dammit! He can still remember how excited he was when the thing was introduced to him and how his imagination ran wild with him going full Doom Slayer, pulling out all sorts of guns from nowhere, until the revelation that it can only store small things dropped kick him and shattered his dream.

At least he drowned the damn things with rations, bottles of water, food, etc. Then lots of lots of lots of ammo for his weaponry that it took him two or three days to store each one of them into the damn thing. 

Anne spoke loudly now it is in speaker mode, lRant all you want, Heller. But you can't do anything abou i—!"

*BOOM!*

Whatever Anne was trying to say was cut off when a sudden explosion from afar caught the two of them in surprise. He instinctively turned towards the source of the blast noise only to lose his footing as his took too much steps back, causing him to fall from his Tigr and to the ground.

Despite falling, Heller's reflexes honed by experience went to overdrive as he twisted his body quickly and used his prosthetic arm to take the brunt of the fall. Successful, Heller immediately pulled out his revolver and turned towards to the explosion that caused his fall.

It came from the forest that he iynoted earlier and now that he has turned his eyes to it, his gaze turned to a patch of smoke that was rising over the forest.  
Depending on the distance, it was definitely a bit near. But that explosion...

“What the fuck!?” He exclaimed, wondering where that smoke was coming while his mind estimated that explosion he heard earlier.  
Whatever it was, it was one strong explosive, maybe even more so than the ones he heard.  
Above his APC, he could hear Anne’s panicking voice that made Heller rush to the metal bars beside his Tigr and climb up to it.

“Heller! Heller! What happened!? I need a status report, now! Heller?!” Her voice was loud enough that he knew no doubt that the other heard it. He kneeled and picked up the radio box as fast as he can before any thing could happen.

“I’m fine!” He responded quickly as he holstered his revolver and once again equipped his smg before he unfolded its stock. He kept his eyes locked at the forest with his gun trained, waiting for any moment that simething bursts out from the trees.

Paranoia, you may call it. But if you’re in a different world not of your own and you heard something that should be impossible, then you have every right to be paranoid. 

“I was just caught off guard by whatever the fuck was that that I fell from my APC. Don’t worry about me.” He continued several seconds later after no eldritch beasts or something came out from the woods. “But whatever that shit is, it’s near and but I couldn’t get a visual because the forest is blocking my view.” 

“Oh, thank God you are all right.” Relief flooded in Anne’s voice as Heller noted that any tell-tale sounds of partying in the background was now gone. 

‘That shit does not sound good...’ He idly thought before Anne spoke in a professional tone.  
“Heller. You got new orders from the Colonel that he just sent to me after Sonny sent your report. He wants you to investigate what caused that noise but please proceed with caution.” However, that voice crumbled a bit and Heller could hear the fear and worry in her voice. “Please be careful, Heller. We are dealing with with the unknown here and it could be dangerous! Any form of escape will take time until the Crossworld Ark can be charged and you can set up the Ark—“

“Ark here and Ark there.” Heller cut her off, letting confidence seep into his voice as he shook his head in amusement. “Look, girl. I can handle this. Don’t worry about me since I could just look and leave. Although, don’t make me speak more unless Fate jinx my sorry ass.”

Anne’s worry was still strong but she trusted the mercenary’s skill. She took a deep breath to quell her worry but that treacherous feeling stayed there.

“Very well... Just stay safe. Goodluck, Mercenary.”

Heller nodded before adjusting his cap. He then wore a black neck warmer with a skull face and raised it to cover half of his face.  
A quick check on every single armament on his person before he dropped down with smg at the ready as he jogged towards the woods and towards the source. while every personnel on the Other Side prayed and hoped for the best and Heller’s safety.  
.  
. (Line Break!)  
.  
.  
AN: Ehehehehehe... I guess I just made a mistake and decided to revise the story after I hit a landmine that crippled me. I am really sorry but don’t worry. Sapphireth will appear in the story soon. But whether she is pre- or post-, you will never know. But I want to give her love that she deserves. 

Things are starting heat up and it's obvious that the upcoming chapter will have action that I always wanted to write. Anyway, I hope you guys can enjoy this story and please leave a review so I can improve this story for you guys! Thank you for giving my work a read.


	3. Ch.2- Amity

AN: Btw, if you haven't seen it, I had to revise the last chapter after I hit a landmine. I do apologize for that. Anyway, enjoy!l  
.  
.  
. (Line Break)  
.  
.  
'It's too quiet... Too damn quiet...'

Those words went through Heller's mind as he sneaked through the forest for God knows how many minutes, smg at the ready and extending his senses as far as it can reach for any danger in the woods.

"Yet, nothing too far.." He muttered, slowly swerving his gun left to right scanning for any threats before he saw sunlight breaking through the canopy of trees at the edge of the forest. Knowing that his little walk through the woods ending, Heller pulled out his Kabar Big Brother and went to a nearby tree before he carved a X on its trunk before he unsheathed the blade, took a deep breath and went to the light.

'God... I feel like I'm inside Dark Souls and about to head to the Nope zone...' 

One last step and Heller had to squint his eyes slightly as the darkness of the woods was replaced by sunlight and he found himself on high ground that overlooked a large open field and in the distance was a—

"Holy shit." He exclaimed as he looked and promptly saw—"That's Trump's wet dream right there. God damn..." He muttered awestruck at the colossal wall that was a tall as a building apartment. Well, maybe bigger but Heller didn't really cared that much about heights and all.

Of course, it looked like that because he was still a far from it but he knew that as soon as he gets near to it he'll see the height of those damn things. 

A reason why Heller materialized a binoculars from his PDI and looked at it as he let his right hand keep his APC .45 steady. But it was not enough. No visual of anything or any tell-tale of explosion. 

But that was because he focused on the wall. As soon as he turned to the surrounding ground of the wall, that's where things became more confusing, and maybe even scarier.

"No contact, nothing to see and— oh fuck... What the hell!?" He exclaimed before he refocused on what he saw. "Are those.... swords...? Spears and arrows...? No fucking way..." Trailing off, Heller stored his binoculars before he tried to process what he saw.

'There was a battle fought near my location. How come I didn't saw those shits when I left the forest?' He asked to himself since the wall got his attention than the battlefield that no doubt occured near his exit point. Then he had to refocus through the entire field once again before something struck his mind, 'But how come there are no bodies?' He thought, confused. 'Whatever. Still, if I add the explosion from earlier and a corpseless battefield and put the wall there, it equals to a siege...' Then he remembered those littered swords, axes, spears, arrows and other weaponry...

"A medieval siege which means..." He trailed off as he pieced it together. "Was I sent through to some medieval world by the Project?" He hypothesized, only adding more confusion to his current predicament.

But it can be rectified if he follows that stupid plan that his treacherous mund was repeating to him....

'Investigate it. What could go wrong?' He resfused to follow that. The last thing he needed was him turning to pin cushion or getting stuck in a middle of two armies. 

It was too dangerous. Anne's words serving as a good deterrent against that curiosity to investigate as he watched the quiet battlefield. He was dealing with the unknown here and any mistake would spell a 'You died' appearing in his mind or him waking up in a carriage and unarmed along with other prisoners with one saying how they got into an imperial ambush.

'Huh... Come to think of it, that wouldn't be too bad.' Then he shook his head to dispel those thoughts before his mind gave one last push to force him.

'Well, it would be better than you driving in the Tigr and collecting plant samples and putting them in test tubes ALL DAY or walking around and enjoying Mother Nature like some frolicking idiot.'

Okay. Fuck that. Fuck the 'Curiosity killed the cat' bullshit. That was more than enough to make his ass drop to the five-meter drop in front of him, smg primed and ready before he took a step forward and praying to his mind that Lady Fate decided to aim her sadistic tendencies to some idiot of this world and bot too him.

"Oh Gooooodddd..." He muttered as he prepared to kick his ass for following through this temptation. "I am in real danger..."  
.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
"Vot ze fuck?" Heller blurted in mock german to lighten any bad feeling he was having as he neared the field after a few minutes and saw that what he saw through the binoculars could not compare to what he was seeing.

Oh, there were no corpses, alright. But—  
"Holy shit, those are a lot of discarded good shit."

What he was seeing was a fuck-ton of blades and maybe even blunt weapons like hammers and maces that littered through the filled. And now that he was a lot more closer, he could see pieces of medieval armor like platemails, chainmails, cuirasses, even helmets like the bucket head. But there were two things that they had a lot in common.

First, they had red cross insignias in them, even some of the leather armos have them. There no doubt that this is some religious battle Heller has entered.

But the second one was what set him to edge and made him scan for threats, even made him look to the sky and to the wall, which he underestimated its height, since it has always been a rule to "Always Look up."

Those pieces of armor were torn apart, moreso on the leather ones and the metals that looked weak for protection and was no doubt used just for show. While he didn't cared about the ones that was obviously struck by blades, the armor that were destroyed or ripped apart by what looked like brute strength was what made him feel like he was in really dangerous and unknown territory.

'I swear. If I have to fight orcs or something my sanity couldn't handle, I'll force the Colonel to eat shit so he can switch the coordinates for a new world than this.'

It was a promise that he will do to the old fucker. He told himself.

But he had to focus and a good report to guve to his Operator. Thus, he walked further. He kept his eyes trained on the walls, fearing for any arrows, or worse, a ballista, to be fired upon him.

Yet, nothing came.

And now that he was more focus, he noted how... deadly quiet his surroundings was. But he had to expect the unexpected. He just let the sliver of his optimistic side to take advantage of this as some sort of 'Quiet before the storm.' thing.

Shit... that sounded actually worse.

He walked towards the large walls before he set his eyes on a huge gate.

Well, where a gate, and its surrounding foundation was supposed to be.

"No doubt about it." Heller muttered as he stared at the large open hole that dwarfed him. "This is where that blast came from." Then it dawned to him as he estimated the power of the explosion from the hole size it caused to the large defensive wall before he turned to where he came from

Conclusion? He was definitely far from this to there.

"Holy fuck. Whoever did this went overboard with the bombs they used." Heller cursed, as he slowly begun to turn on his heel. 

'This is a bad idea! I've seem enough movies to know where this shit is gonna end! I'm one hell of a stupid fuck to go with my own stupidity!'

Of course, his wish earlier about Fate went ultimately unanswered when something, or worse, he heard something that immediately made him stop him from making the right decision.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! GET AWAYY!!!"

'Oh God.... please don't give me this shit... God please don't give me this fucking bullshit!!'

But it looks like the Big Guy just wanted a dead man like him to suffer.

With all honesty, if that voice was someone else, be it some man or woman, he wouldn't have cared and just ran away without turning his back since he is a Mercenary. Not some soldier or hero. He was here to perform reconnaissance for his world, "which could save lives and make his world a better place."

He was sure as hell he was not going to risk it to some nobody. After all, it was just one life. His mission was focused to make his world a better place and he was not going to risk his sorry ass just for one guy or gal.

Except that voice was something he could not ignore all together because—

"Holy shit that sounded like a kid." He said as he turned around to the source of that scream, and was greeted by the sight of a corpseless battle-torn plaza with weapons and torn armor littering all over the the ground.

"NO! PLEASE!!"

"Holy fucking shit! That was definitely a kid!" He cried out, eyes now wide now that he has confirmed it. But even then, his rational mind tried to prevent him from saving that it could be some trap since the little tykes are the weakness of most people. But he smashed that part of him with a mental bat and took a step forward, passing through the wall like it was the Gate of Hell itself with out the cheery message, "Abandon all hope, all 'ye who enter." 

He may be a Mercenary but if there's one thing he follows, is it is one thing.

'Innocent kids must never be harmed.'

It was those words that his father made him remember and as soon as he muttered those words, flashes of memories and headaches struck Heller as images of a girl, no older than 10, brought him to his knees as he bit his tonge to prevent any scream in pain from sounding out.

'...A chance.....'  
''...she's like our dau...'  
'...bri.....me....ome'

'Are you here to feed me...cand—'

"NO!!"

As quickly as the pain came, it disappeared as soon as Heller roared, bringing him out from his misery before it could drown him and make him lose control.

When he came to his senses, he found himself breathing heavily and his heart pounding like war drums. He looked down and saw that he had dropped his smg because his left and even prosthetic arm was quivering. Everything he felt screamed of restrained rage as his dark thoughts brought him to what could be happening to the little girl in this world if his theory of what Age this place could was right, especially now that he is looking a the buildings around the plaza.

"No! No. Don't you fucking dare go there..." He threatened as he took breaths before forcing himself to stand up after grabbing his smg.  
'Fuck, internet. Fuck you, Japan. Fuck those pedophelic fucks and God help them if I get my hands on any of them here....'

'...even if this shit screams like a fucking trap...' He had seen the worst Humanity can do just to survive. Maybe this world will be no different? He trailed off before shaking his head after he could imagine the disappointment and disdain his now-dead team would give to him if he ignores this.

"Fuck it. It's an All-in." Famous last words then he rushed as fast as he can, focusing on where he last heard the voice as he went through in between buildings made from stone and wood that looked like straight out of some fantasy flick and alleyways.

But despite the urgency, he made sure to be prepared when his instincs was practically screaming at since he passed through the hole because someone was watching him. It was also reinforced when everywhere he go, there were signs of battles, destroyed carriages, and even horses that were clopping around with reigns holding them. But no signs of life except for the horses and birds, and—

"AAAAGGHHH!! NOO!!" 

'Too close for my liking!' He turned left, narrowly dodging a barrel that almost made him trip before he came out to some medieval market place.

Then, he finally saw a sign of life when a shape ran fast inside an alleyway to his east. He had enough of this. 

"Moment of truth, people..." He muttered as he jogged to that alleyway, dodging stalls with their valuables scattered throughout the stone ground.

He immediately leaned on the wall beside the entrance of the alley and took deep breaths before he slowly came out and aimed his APC to any threat.

It was a clear alleyway with a dead end.  
At the end of that was no doubt Heller's target. 

She was definitely a kid, wearing a brown tunic that children wore back in time. She had brown hair that ended in pigtails. She was sobbing heavily as she rubbed her eyes with her hand.

And he was right. It was definitely a fucking trap.

So that's why you gotta expect the unexpected.

Heller took a deep breath before he clasped his smg to his left side after he unfolded the buttstock. It dangled from its harness since he didn't fully locked it just in case he has to pull it fast enough, even though he has a revolver on his right leg.

"Pssst! Hey kid. You okay in there?" Heller called out in a soothing voice as he slowly approached the crying girl after he lowered his neck warmer lest he scares her off with its design.  
With his presence known, the Little Girl looked up from her, revealing her bright green eyes that were now puffed and red because of her sobbing.  
Heller immediately raised his hands in peace, not wanting to upset her or scare her.

He was not surprised when the little girl gasped in shock before she froze in fear, scared at the tall and mysterious man that suddenly appeared from the entrance.

"Look, kid. I'm not here to hurt you. No need to be afraid." He took slow steps as the Little Girl stayed in her spot, staring at his eyes, struggling to look away. "I came here earlier when I entered from the entrance... well, what was left of it, and then I heard you calling for help." He stopped and gave her an assuring smile, his hands still raised. However, the little girl quickly stood up and took a step back away from him, yet her gaze never wavered. She still looked at Heller like some creature that teleports when not in visual contact with said thing. 

Heller took a step forward and so did she took a step back. He did it again and she did it again, too. It was three times until her back was in the dead end and him deeper into the trap.

The hairs on his nape stood up.

"Please. This place is dangerous for you, kid. But if you want, I can let you pass if yo—"

"No..."

The Little Girl sobbed as tears drip down from her eyes. "It's too late...." She started to cry and sniff loudly while staring at his surprised expression.

"For me... and for you..." 

Then she did it. It was so damn fast and even unnoticeable that a normal person would not even notice. 

She looked over his shoulder, and whatever was behind him.

But unfortunately for the fucker behind Heller, he was not a normal man.

"Hahahahahahaha!" The girl's sobs stopped when she heard the man laughing, his arms still raised and his expression...

The Little Girl's breath hitched in her throat as the man gave him a simple, yet creepy smile with half-lidded eyes that sent her to the edge.  
Seeing her expression, Heller laughed in amusement before he stopped and desceneto small giggles.

"Seriously, Kid." He started. Giving her a toothy grin as he used his right hand to rub and dust off some invisible chink on his riot armor.

"You were suppose to say, You and I! Not Me and You, Silly." Then his grin turned feral as his right hand grabbed his APC .45 from its harness under his left arm with his right and aimed it directly behind him after he said ,"And the 'Too Late' shit? Say that to our eavesdropper." Then he squeezed the trigger.

The loud and consecutive cracks that the APC .45 made the Little Girl squeal in fear before she dropped to the ground, shutting her eys close and covering her ears to dampen the loude noise as Heller used his prosthetic arm to absorb the recoil of the smg as he let loose behind him, and waving it left to right just in case his assailant was not alone

He hit something, or someone as the person gasped in pain as round after round of .45 ACP rained down until Heller emptied the entire clip.

Heller then nonchalantly unclasped his smg, ejected the spent magazine to the stone ground, materialized a fresh one and loaded it into the gun.

All the while he ignored the pained gasps and wheezes of who ever he shot at. Sounds that he recognized as female.

"Fucking hell." He cursed.  He then turned around to confront his quarry, "Please tell me I didn't shot a good gu— Holy fucking shit!"

Heller then took a step back as he aimed his gun to what he could fully assume a Bloody Prostitute that can go toe to to with pornstars and celebrities back home. Except he was pretty sure the Church will have a exorcism erection if they could see that this bitch had horns and tail that screamed what she could be now that Heller finally recognized what she is.

"A fucking Succubus..." He trailed of in awe as he slowly walked up to her, keeping his gun trained on her even though her dying breaths was now more audible. 

"Y....you... h—how...?" The long-haired beauty gasped in between her dying breaths as she bled from all the holes that were on her torso, legs, arms, and the sides of her neck.

"Resilient Bitch." Heller said, surprised at how she could talk. Then he gave her a smile as she slowly died.  
"Sorry, you slut. It's a trademark secret." He stood up and aimed his smg at her head. A single round popped off and hit her squarely on her forehead, giving her mercy before Heller turned and walked to the huddled little girl.

Her postion and her loud sobbing didn't allowed her to sense his presence so when he clasped his gun and grabbed her by the shoulders, she almost screamed in fear before a hand covered her mouth, her screams muffled by something metallic.

"Kid. You gotta shut up or we attract more attention." Her captor asked but she didn't stopped. She tried to pry off the arms only to no avail as her strength was laughable against this man's strength and whatever harm material that was on his right arm. Her screams only doubled as the man glared at her in an effort to quiet her but he still didn't let go.

Heller sighed. "This is going to take some time." Heller thought as he kept his right hand covering her mouth. "Hey. You gotta stop or we—!" 

She managed to slip her head off and with one last valiant action, she bit his right hand.

Only to be greeted in the world of pain by her teeth as soon as she tried bite hard only to rebound as her captor snorted in amusement at her predicament.

"Oh, holy shit. That was so hilarious! What made you think to do that?"Heller said as he laughed as quietly as he can, watching the in pain little girl as she tried to nurse her teeth.

She stiffened in fear as a hand touched her shoulder and made her turn to face him properly. Only to be greeted by a reassuring smile as he nodded in relief when she didn't screamed this time.

"Finally! The screeching noise has stopped." He joked, earning a fierce glare from the little girl that he simply laughed off before continuing. "Anyway, kid. You gotta trust me on this. I'm not here to hurt you."

"And what makes you say that?!" She tried to openly defiant only for her captor to snicker.

"Considering I just saved you from a demon, may be that counts? Oh, and don't forget I could've harmed you as soon as I'm done with Lady Succ over there. Does that present a valid argument, miss....?" Heller answered as the girl's eyes widened in realization before she looked away.

"Su—Susan...a..." She trailed off before her eyes saw the corpse of the succubus that was chasing her earlier.  
'Wait. If he killed a succubuss, does that mean he is...'

"Hey, Susie. You okay there, bud?" She was shaken from her reverie when the man addressed her.

She couldn't stop now...  
"Who... who are you?" She asked apprehensively.

The Man simply gave a more genuine and calm smile.  
"Just a man who wants some answers for his questions." 

"The name's Heller Knight. No need for any flashy names or entrances. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Susana."  
.  
.  
. (Line Break)  
.  
.  
AN: A quick chapter for today that somehow reached 3600 words. 

I don't know how, but I guess that's an achievement for writing half a day.  
Anyway, we had our first mamono casualty and there is no doubt human and mamono will follow.

Why? Because Balance, people.

Anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this story and please leave a review or your thoughts snd thank you once again for reading this story!


	4. Ch. 3- Assault.

Once she was calm and ready, Heller stood up along with Susana. While the kid still gave her an hesitant look, he didn't cared about that as he walked forward. A few steps before he looked back when he noticed she stayed at her spot.

"Oi." He called out, "You just gonna stand there or something? Come on. I can get you to a safe place or find your parents." He nodded at the exit. It took a few seconds but Susan finally accepted it and decided to follow her savior.

"Good. Now, kid. As I said earlier, I am in need of answers." He said as they walked past the corpse of their would-be assailant earlier. 

Susana gave the dead body a grim and disgusted look as passed by it. She could only try to look away at the holes that pierced through the succubus' beautiful skin as a bloody puddle formed under her.

"Hey." A stern voice broke her morbid curiosity as the man wearing foreign armor(?) called her out. "Don't look at her. Just let it pass." He said as he stopped beside her to pat her back, pushing her forward that it almost made her stumble forward.

"Ow. Hey! That hurt!" She chided as she glared at him. Heller simply responded with a shrug and ignored her death stare.

They finally reached the end that only did he became serious. He raised a hand to Susan to stop her and when she was about speak, Heller raised his mask to his face and gave her a meaningful look with his serious expression coupled with the skull face that immediately shut down any words from her.

He raised his left index finger to his mouth in 'Stay silent' gesture that Susana followed.

Heller nodded, appreciating that the kid was now willing to stay silent, and spoke, "Okay, kid. Make sure you follow what I say, okay? If we have to get out of this hell hole, you gotta stick to me since I'm your current guardian until I can find your parents. Also, you have to act as my tour guide because I am not familiar with this city so you have to lead me back to gate near here so my... friends can help us. Capiche?"

He mentally praised the lord when Susan meekly nodded. No doubt intimidated, but he didn't cared.

"Good. Anyway, just get ready to hide somewhere near if we encounter any more of what attacked this pla—"

"They're the Mamono."

Heller looked at Susan with a confused look before he slowly nodded. "O...kay? I guess that's what you call her in you language. Fine, sure." He simply wave his hand before he turned back and peaked out of the corner of the alleyways with gun at the ready for any surprise.

When there were none, Heller looked back to Susan. "Everything is clear. Come on. Let's also play 21 questions while we're at it."

The Little Girl simply looked confused before her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed where Heller was heading. 

"Wait! Where are you going?!" She asked as Heller simply gave her a weird look.

"Uhhh... Going to where I came from, if I can still remember it, I guess?" 

"No! You can't go to there! That's where most of the Mamono came from! We must go to the otherside where the other people are!" She responded with urgency.

"What? But come on! It's more safer there and if I'm right, most of the fighting could be in center. I can't protect you if I have to fight in a damn war zone." He retorted.

"But there's an army of Mamono that is on their way through the same gate! Didn't you heard what the Knights said earlier?

Heller froze at her answer. His blood turned cold as he looked at Susan with a surprised expression

'Oh shit.... I fucking left the Tigr in the forest.' He thought but atleast his heart didn't pound heavily when he thought about it.

Before he actually left, he came back and went inside the APC to pull out a large tarp with synthetic leaves and grass on it. It was large enough to drape the entire Tigr and camouflage it, so he was not worried about the vehicle getting caught.

No. His mind was going overdrive on how to come back to the vehicle without being caught by fucking monsters or some bullshittery this world wants to give to him.

And if he didn't respond back to Anne and the others back home in time..

Oh god... He didn't even want to imagine it.

'Definitely should've brought the ARES...' He trailed off in annoyance before he focused and saw Susana looking at him, waiting for a response.

"Hell's bells..." He cursed silently before he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose , "Fine. We'll do it your way, kid. Maybe my friends could wait ." He agreed, not liking how the little girl looked slightly smug before she nodded and pointed to the other direction, where more market stalls lay in chaos.

That, and he couldn't afford to waste time arguing with a kid in this silent Hell.

"Okay! Come on. I'm sure my parents are worried sick about me."

Heller nodded and went first while Susan followed from behind near him.

'Dammit. This is just going to complicate things.' He could only sigh in exasperation as he prepped his smg while they escorted each other out.

He just hope he can get out and avoid attracting any unwanted attention to him if they reach the safe zone.

Yet, his instincts was telling him that the real shit hasn't even started.

Despite he was in a fantasy setting, Heller ignored them in favor of scanning the environment and watching for any threats that can appear. His eyes roamed over the tell-tale signs of destruction, stampede, panic and chaos all over the place along with discarded or broken weapons and armor. 

The two walked in silence for some time with Susana pointing out directions was their only noise. They watched their footing as they avoided to step or their foot to hit something lest something attracts it.

'Atleast the kid is good at the art of Noise Discipline' He thought before he decided to break the silence.

"Alright, kid. Time to play 21 questions. Just answer what I ask but try to keep quiet, okay?" Heller said quietly as they rounded a corner and passed through a small road where they stayed near the shadows.

Susana looked at him as soon as he spoke and nodded.

"Good. First question, Where are your parents and how the hell did you ended here?" 

"My... parents were with me that time and we were escaping along with Miss Rona. Knights and the militia were ordering everyone to get in to the carts to escape." Her expression became sad when she paused before she continued. "I got separated to my mother and father during the panic but these two knights, Marco and Miya, helped when they found me and led me to a carriage that had other kids in it... except..." She choked as her memories before she controlled her sobbing as Heller worriedly patted her back.

"Except that there were already mamono waiting for us inside the carriage. They ambushed the two and the other nearby knights and militiamen while I barely escaped."

"Jesus... I'm sorry to hear that." Heller responded, "And I guess when you were running, that bitch back there found you?"

Susana simply nodded.

Heller winced, feeling like an asshole for asking that first question but quickly rectified it.  
"Well, don't worry. There's no doubt your parents are safe and are waiting for you at the safe zone." He reassured. He sighed in relief when Susana smiled.

"Nice to see 'ya back in spirits, kid. I'm sorry for asking that kind of question."

He took a deep breath and thought what his next question be without triggering any bad memories.

"Those Mamono... What exactly are they?" 

The girl looked up in thought, now away from any dejecting thoughts, as she tried to answer his question. 

"I... I don't know actually... My family lived inside the walls of Amity for so long that we didn't know what they truly are except what the Priest says or what I hear from other hearsays from those who came from war campaigns or skirmishes." She answered after they turned away from a dead end. 

"Priest, huh?" Heller muttered, shaking his head in amusement.  
'Considering I am in the middle ages, Christianity or whatever religion these people have is no doubt at its peak. Do I even want to ask how her priest describes the Mamono?'

He gave it a second thought before he decided against it, not wanting to hear any religious nut head using their fanatical views for description so he went straight to conclusion.

Especially now that he remembered he was in some fantasy world.

"Well, they're monsters that want to eat humanity and all that jazz, no doubt. I guess that's pretty obvious." Heller said as he peaked around a corner.

"Well... I guess that's the short version of what the local priest says." She scrunched her face in thought. "What's jazz?"

Heller turned to her and laughed softly. "No need for you to ask something like that. Come on, tell me which way we're heading."

Susana simply let it slide before she pointed to the alleyway on their right as they went between two buildings with tattered signs and brokens windows on their exteriors.  
"I think that's where the main district is. Sire Marco said earlier that we we're heading earlier when I asked where my parents are."

"You think?" Heller deadpanned.

"Hey! I was running with a demon chasing me! That and I usually stay inside the house with my mom since she hates the priest." Susana retorted.

Heller rolled his eyes as he peaked around a corner and checked for any threats. There were none.

He signaled her to follow and they walked through in silence.

'This place is called Amity. Although if everyone is evacuating the city, I guess the name won't stay for too long with demons running around the place.'

Then he stopped.

Susana almost bumped on his back and when she looked up at her escort to chide, she immediately went quiet as she looked around if anything caused Heller to stop.  
"Uh... Hey. Heller? Is there something wrong?"

"It's too quiet...." 

She must have heard something from him but not enough. "What did tou just say? Hey."

Heller turned to her and she saw how serious his eyes are that she froze when she grabbed her shoulders and turned her nack to the direction they were walking earlier.  
"Eh? Heller?"

"Double time, kid. There's something wrong with this place. Go go go." He started to firmly push her that Susana had to walk briskly, unable to say anything.

But she did, anyway. "Why? We're so near! My parents are waiting for me! We can't just go ba—mmmpff!"

She was cut off when Heller covered her mouth with his left hand as he looked in all directions.  
"Stay quiet, Susan. We've been walking for minutes and not once did we heard something. We're just getting into a another trap or better, we're lost because you're wrong with directions."

Susan managed to remove the gloved hand from her mouth after she shook her head.  
She did spoke as quietly as possible.

"What do you mean? Isn't that a good thing, right? There's no mamono chasing us and we don't have to worry about getting eaten. Don't act like my uncle when he came back from a War Campaigm last week. It... creeps me out." She trailed off as Heller gave her a meaningful look.

"Kid... It ain't paranoia if you know something out there wants to kill you. That, and can't you understand? You told me that the mamono attacked you earlier and with all honesty, you haven't ran off for too far. What I'm implying is there should be SOMETHING that we could've heard or seen. Like... from someone! Or atleast some fighting but it's been so quiet to it's deafening."

Susana, despite being young, knew what he was saying and immediately noted their surroundings.

He was right. Why was it so quiet? She could still remember when she was running away how she can hear the mamono and the soldiers fighting. Even a few minutes before she got cornered by that succubus!

And if she was right about her directions, The Main District should be filled with people and their noise.

Not with.... nothingness and silence.  
There should be someone there! Did she actually got her directions wrong?

Heller, now seeing her realization, was about to tap her shoulder and walk a different way.

Only to be hit by something akin to a speeding baseball to his back.

"Gah! Fuck!" He cursed as he was almost knocked back by the projectile that struck his riot suit and felt it wedge between the materials of the armors. It almost hit the scabbard of his Marlin, too.

While the armor prevented it from hitting striking flesh, he was sure as hell he'll feel sore once his adrenaline wears off.

He felt pain before it turned into a dull and numb feeling before he felt rage fueling his body.  
He immediately turned around and fired a burst from his smg to the exit of the Alleyway, dropping two figures that were no doubt enemies. One was holding a bow while the other had a crude looking axe.

"Goddamn fucking assholes!!" Heller howled as he pulled out the invading projectile, it was a fucking arrow!, and broke it in half.

"He—Heller! Are you—!" She didn't managed to speak properly as her ears were ringing from the loud noise when she movement caught her eyes at the end of the alley. Her breath hitched in fear when she recognized the crude and indecent armor the two were wearing and their chubby but curby bodies along with their face and ears that looked like pigs.

Even Heller noticed them during his near-rage haze when they came rounding a corner, no doubt investigating the noise from his gun.

They weren't human, even if they looked hot. That was more than enough.

"What was—!!" The first to appear froze in shock when she saw two of her orc sisters lying dead on the floor as her friend followed beside her.

"What happened, Hil—" She never managed to hear what she said as a series of sharp cracks in the air for a split second before her friend's body jerked from being struck by something as blood came out from their holes. 

Those loud cracks almost deafened her before she soon followed her friend, kneeling to the ground in pain, as foreign objects penetrated her and she could only gasp and writhe in pain as she grabbed at her bloody torso.

She could only give one last pained look at the man at the end of the alley, who was now aiming a flintlock of some sort at her, before everything went dark.

Heller watched as what could be some pig woman's head jerked back as the .357 round hit  her forehead. He holstered his revolver before he ejected the spent magazine of his smg and loaded one quickly before he turned back to Susana.

He could only watch as she was grabbing both of her, her expression no doubt saying she was in pain.

But he simply grabbed her shoulders and tried to call her out.  
"Susan! Kid! Hey!" He shook her until she focused her eyes on him, "Can you hear me? Is the ringing too loud? Come on, Kid!"

"W—Wait! Hey! I.." She winced as she grabbed her ear, "I'm fine! It just really hurts so much." Tears watered her eyes as she grabbed both ears and shook her head in vain effort to remove the pain until she felt Heller grabbing her shoulders and begun guiding her through were they came from

"I got you, kid. We have to go, now! There's no doubt they got someone ne—!"

"Hilda! Origa!"

A shrill and terrified voice sounded from behind and Heller's instincs immediately went to work as he began to guide Susana and got out from the alleyway as the two started to run in some random direction.

"Get going, kid! Hurry!" Heller ordered as the two picked up their pace, although Heller was forced to slow down to run beside Susana.

A loud noise from someone blowing a horn almost made them stop their tracks but they  kept going only for the noise to multiply until it was heard from all other directions.

'Some of them sounded near. Oh god...' Heller grimly thought as Susana began leading her to a different place once she slightly recovered from the deafening.

"I know this place! There's another way we can get through the main plaza without being seen if we go through here!" She called out as they ran through the road.

"You should've fucking told me that earlier, Kid!" Heller responded, as he looked back to see any pursuers.

"I'm so— Heller! Watch out!" Susuan warned as He instinctively stopped and looked at what caused her to do so.

Oh, he wish he hadn't.

Blocking their way were the definition of the word Amazonians, with tribal clothing, chiseled bodies, large heights and ebony skin. If there was another time, Heller would've tried his luck but it looks like that was a fleeting dream as he watched the burning gazes of the five amazonians as they wielded their own primitive weapons ranging from 2 spearmen with shields, 2 with large crude axes and one who has large sword. No doubt it was the leader.

But what's with the tail and horn? Is this the mamono Susana was talking about?

Then again, if his history lessons were right, the amazonians back then were truly brutal and savage. That, and there's no doubt they were being surrounded.

"Ladies! While I do appreciate hot beauties like you waiting for us, My escort and I are quite in a hurry. So if you don't mind..." Ther Mercenary and the Little Girl started to take a few steps back only for the amazonians to smile coyly as they too followed.

"Quite the predicament you have here, traveller." The lead amazonian spoke, her white ashen hair was tied in a braid as she raised her sword. "But do not worry. Come with us quietly and I will assure you safe passage..." She smiled huskily as Heller tensed and put a hand over Susana to cover her.

"...to our tribe."

'Fuck... We're cornered and I could already hear Jontron screaming at my head....'  
He immediately steeled himself as he aimed his smg at the lead amazonian and fired, who could widen her eyes at what he was doing until it was too late.

She jerked back as the .45 acp rounds slammed into her and that was when Heller brutally learned that he was inadequately equipped.

It hit her and made her bleed, alright. But she was still very much painfully alive before a spearman went and guarded her by raising her shield.

Whatever that thing was made off managed to hold back the weak rounds until Heller switched targets and made sure this time to aim for the head.

A few round bursts and one spearman and axe woman dropped as the rounds struck their faces and they fell to the ground.

He could hear their lead painfully calling out their names so he took this chance to grab Susana away and turn back only for more of those pig woman came rounding the corner and found them.

He didn't hesitated. He materialized a High Explosive grenade and threw it at them as they neared them before Heller grabbed Susan and blocked her view.

A blast sounded and the shriek of the pig woman invaded his ears before he grabbed Susan's hand and ran to an alleyway instead of going through the pig women's mutilated bodies with a pair of amazonians chasing them.

"Get going, Kid! Hurry!" Heller shouted as he held on to Susan's hand and they kept running as the rushing footsteps of the amazonians were starting to near them as they went through the maze work.

'Holy fuck! They are fast!" Heller thought, alarmed when he turned back for a split second and saw their weapons peaking out of the corner.

In his haste, he didn't notice the dead bodies of pig women that he killed earlier until he exited the alley,

Only to be tackled by something akin to a linebacker with breasts and wearing bikini armor from out of the corner of the alley.  
He couls hear Susana yelp as she too fell to the ground as soon as he was tackled, no doubt not expecting the surpise.

Heller's smg clattered away from him as he used both hands to barely hold back a beautiful pig woman trying to grab of his face and to make it more worse, he could hear the amazonians slowly closing on them.

"I smelled you..." The pig woman breathed huskily to Heller's face as she straddled him. She was slowly overpowering him with her brute strength that his prosthetic arm was even struggling to hold her back.

Heller, in one last bout of strength, managed to push her back only to grab her boob with his left hand. The pig woman giggled ecstatically as she closed her eyes at the sensation.

Only to feel the cold barrel of Heller's assault revolver at her chin.

Heller squeezed the trigger, and blood and brain matter spurted out from the pig woman head as the .357 blasted her point blank. Her body smothered him but he managed to push her off of him and stand up quickly as he used both hands to aim at the alleyway where he saw the two rushing amazonians. 

He squeezed off 1 precise shots for the axe woman, 3 for the spearwoman when she raised her shield that Heller fired at her unguarded legs, making her trip, then shot her head.  
He fired the last two rounds for each amazonian as a double-tap to ensure their death.

Heller ejected the spent rounds from his revolver and materialized an 8-shot moonclip rounds and loaded it into the revolver before turning to Susana, who was breathing heavily from the exhaustion of running.

But why was she not looking at him?

"Quite an interesting show you did there, stranger. But... I do not appreciate how you killed my cute subordinates with that interesting contraption of yours."

A seductive and tempting voice sternly said as Heller whirled around and aimed his revolver and fired with no hesitation.

He didn't cared until three bullets stopped a few inches from a blue-skinned beauty with horns and tail by some invisible force that only did he cared and picked up his APC and fired a burst quickly.

It was stopped once again that Heller stopped shooting, as the demonness gave her a hot yet grim look as the invisible force disappeared that let the bullets drop to the cobblestone road.

"That... is quite the rude introduction, good sir." She remarked as Heller unlatched the magazine and placed it on his back, away from the woman's view, and stored it before materializing a new fresh one and quickly loaded it. The blue-skinned woman simply looked with interest before she spoke once again.

"Truly, I didn't expect a man wondering around this parts. I didn't even sensed your spirit energy and now that you are here..." Her face scrunched up in confusion.

'Spirit energy? Da fuq? Is she talking about my soul?' Heller thought before he snapped back at her. "Sorry, bitch. But I ain't telling you shit until you let me pass with my kid here." He gestured at the frozen Susana, who immediately jerked up in fear when the woman's gaze lingered over her.

She coyly smiled as he regarded Heller, "And pray do tell why I should do such a thing? Do you intend to use your body as a bargaining tool, foreigner?" She travelled a hand over her slim hips to her stomach and to her large breasts that Heller felt his skin crawl at some sensation he felt.

"What the fuck are you saying? Like hell I'm gonna sell my soul to some random thundercunt like you." Heller harshly remarked as he gripped his smg tight.

The woman simply frowned at his wording she smiled with a hidden edge as she extended a hand to her side regarding...

"Oh fuck my ass...." Heller trailed off as more amazonians and pig women came out from their hiding spot behind buildings as more... monster girls accompanied them?

There were 8 pig women, 6 amazonians, 4 wimen with gree lizard skin and two with green-skinned women standing 2 meters taller than any person Heller met.

Heller simply froze as he regarded the hot and beautiful beings that surpassed any beauty from Earth while Susana whimpered in fear beside him as she watched the monster girls regard them hungrily.

'What the fuck... Why are they all girls?! And why do they resemble that one show Aliez watch— No... don't tell me..'

It was official. If he gets out of this hell hole alive with his sanity intact, he was going on a rampage back in Earth for sending him to the world of fucking Anime!

"Goddamn you Aliez! Goddamn you Japan! And goddamn you America for bombing Japan!" He shouted to the skies as every single being in the vicinity watched him in surprise as he spouted random words.

Susana could only jerk back when Heller's furious expression regarded her and she could only stand up when he howled at her.

"Get fucking going, Kid!!!" He saw his left hand going to his back, and it came out holding some small canister with a pin. She saw him biting the pin harshly through the bandana he was wearing and pulled back before he threw it at the Demon.

The succubus simply raised her hand as the small object froze mid-air, a few feet from her face before she sourly regarded Heller.

Only to see him raising a middle finger at her before her entire world turned white as her ears ringed loudly from the flashbang Heller threw.

But those sensations were drowned out by the foreign objects that embedded through out her entire body as she screamed in pain and began lashing out with magic before another metal struck her throat.

Still blinded, she choked out blood as she tried to grab her bleeding neck as she slowly dropped to the ground, dying.

Heller furiously switched to the group of monster girls and fired the remaining 11 rounds as they scrambled from all directions to dodge the barrage while the two large women crossed their arms and held their grounds as the pistol rounds simply bounced from their skin.

Heller regarded the frozen Susana and grabbed her shoulder before he harshly pushed her to the other side of the plaza.

"Go, Kid! I'll hold them off! Go and see your family! Now!" He screamed, causing the little girl to scramble in fear and follow what he said as she ran as fast as her legs can.

She managed to get a head start before two amazonians took chase after her.

"You fucking assholes!" Heller howled to Susana's hunters before he had to dash to the side as a spear almost struck his chest.

He watched as the group of monster girls started to come after him with their inhuman speed.  
He simply rolled his neck as he prepared himself and cracked the knuckles of his left hand before he clasped his smg back to its harness and grab his revolver with his right hand.  
He threw it to his left hand then used his right hand to grab his Condor Bolo Machete and unsheathe the blade.

With Blade and Shot at his right and left hand, he aimed his revolver at the charging Mamono and roared.

"Everyone Pays!"  
.  
.  
. (Line break.)  
.  
.  
AN: Happy New Year, everybody! I hope you guys enjoy this year and I wish all of us a good time this year. Thank you!


	5. Ch. 4- Fight like Hell.

"No! No! No! Stay away!" She screamed as she pulled down a barrel, a vain effort as she tried to slow down her pursuers but they simply ignored it, favoring to chase her down to the ends of the Earth.

She was exhausted, thirsty, and terrified, but she kept running, in fear of what her two hunters will do to her if they grabbed a hold of her.

She kept going even if her legs screamed painfully at being overused for a long period of time but her fear kept her running, along with the hope that her family is waiting for her. So she didn't stop, lest she never sees them...

or let his savior's sacrifice be in vain.

Even as she bolted in random directions to throw her pursuers off away from where she last saw Heller, she could still hear his thunder wand and explosions blasting from afar, a sign that he was still alive and fighting to keep their attention on him than her.

Her heart pounded in exhaustion, fear, and worry for him but she was not going to surrender. Not yet when he gave her a chance to see them again. 

But she has to lose the two mamono that was hell bent on hunting her.

So that why when she found herself in the public market, she immediately ran to a ruined stall and hid inside fallen barrel half-filled with tomatoes, with some mushing under her knees and hand but she ignored them in favor of staying silent as she watched from inside the barrel mouth.

She held her breath when she heard their rushing footsteps nearing her position, she held her sobs as their feet came view in front of her that she could only hear the beating of her heart. She couldn't help but wonder if the beating was what caused them to find her.

She waited for heated seconds, waiting for the amazonian to peer inside the barrel and pull her out from her death trap only to hear her speak, addressing someone Susana couldn't see.

"Dammit! I lost her scent around here." Declared her barefoot huntress. "Those damn fruits're messing with my nose."  
Susana heard the other behind her hiding spot.  
"We can't do anything about that but we cannot lose the child. She's nearing the border the defenders created and we cannot risk losing her right now. I will not let some fledgling tarnish our pride as the tribe's greatest trackers."

"Aye." The amazonian with her feet in view agreed. "But where is the border? Just asking since I can't risk ourselves getting caught there."

"Hmmm... If the reports of the harpies were accurate, as dumb as they are, it is just in that road over there."

"You mean the one beside the broken carriage? Ah. Okay. I just hope the kid doesn't run over there. It would be a pain if she already escaped. Riiiggghhttt?"  
"Ugh." The other grumbled, "Don't give— I mean, don't try to make anymore noises. Let's just try to search those barrels over there. She could be in of those. Yeah..."

If Susana was not having the feeling of death knocking, or talking, a few feet away from her, she would've seen through the bullshittery but alas, she could only feel hope as she heard their conversation.

Her heart almost leapt out from her chest but she still held her breath even if she heard them walking away. Once she was sure that they were not around anymore did she scrambled out of the smelly barrel and looked around for her two pursuers.  
They were not there, and that was more than enough to make her stifle sobs of joy before she tried to search for her path to safety.

She found it and it warranted her to dash with all the remaining stamina while her pursuers were distracted.

She found the road and she could feel tears streaking through her cheeks as the thought of getting out of this nightmare gave her more energy even if her knees wanted to buckle down from its use.

Only to stop when she recognized the road and when she made it to the end, did her hopes went up to flames.

'They... they tricked me...' She helplessly thought as the desolate plaza of a dead battlefield with a large crater greeted her.

The destroyed gate and its wall and foundation was similar at her state of mind as she weakly took a step back only to whirl around when she heard giggling only to stumble back to the floor and meekly scramble back up as the amazonian that wielded a broadsword sashayed towards her.

"Oh. Hahahahaha! That was so easy! You actually fell for it!" She mocked as Susana was given flashbacks of the succubus pursuer that chased her earlier.

Only this time, there was no hope of escape nor any savior to make the amazonian disappear to lay a trap.

"I mean seriously," The amazonian started, "Did you really think we didn't saw your feet scrambling inside that barrel like a baby? Did you really think it was easy to fool a huntress like me? Tsk tsk tsk." The brute proudly stated as she slowly neared the exhausted Susana, who could only stay quiet as her eyes, wide and red as she silently cried, gave the amazonian a faux pout of pity.

"Aw... Don't be like that." The woman cheered, "Trust me. You'll like it in the tribe. And with your speed, you could be a great runner once you join us! It will be fun, especially if you find a cute guy to become your husband. I'll even personally train you, like a cute pet." Her eyes widen as she thought of what she said. "Yeah... That can be nice." The amazonian licked her lips as her strides started to pick up speed as Susana weakly tried to match it as she stepped back until a thought came to her.

'Where's the other amazonian.....?—!'

Susana was walking back as fast she can as she kept her eyes on the amazonian before the bumped into something hard.

She turned around quickly and looked up, not noticing the Amazonian's surprised expression, as the little girl looked at what, or who she bumped into.

Her shrieks of fear echoed throughout the desolate battlefield until it became muffled and the dead plaza became silent.....  
.  
.  
. (Scene change.)  
.  
.  
'Fuck Japan, Fuck Harry Truman and his advisers, Fuck Clarke and his virgin fetishes. Fuck my ass for going with my stupid plan, and— FUCK YOU FOR TRYING TO STAB ME!" Heller roared as slammed the head of a pig woman to a wall beside him with each curse in his mind until he used his mechanical strength to smash her head to the wall with a shout.

A bloody smear was left as her mushed head slowly fell to the ground before Heller ran through the alleyways until he saw his bolo machete and picked it up from the ground before he looked up towards the other end of the alley and saw a lizard woman rounding.  
He immediately raised his revolver and fired.

"Scum!" A round squarely struck her head and she stumbled to the ground.

Heller dashed past her corpse as he sheathed his bloody machete to reload his revolver with speed. He closed the chamber and unsheathed his blade and came across another open road,

And a group of mamono coming towards him with fury in their eyes. It also didn't help that there was a red head succubus in the middle forming circles of glowing light out of nowhere.

"Nope! Fuck that!" Heller immediately ran back to the alley he came from as the mamono took chase after him. He turned back and fired a few rounds, dropping those who were not expecting the retaliation before a round struck something and caused it to shimmer.

"Fuck y'all! Fuck your damn magic, you Hogwarts reject!" Heller cursed as he turned to a corner and fired at an amazonian that tried to rush him.

He didn't know how long has it been but he knew that it has been a long time since he last saw Susana and the list of enemies he has been fighting is ever growing. Despite the heavy physical training he did ever since he awoke, he was still a mortal against his opponents. His APC .45 was weak against more large opponents or those who have armor, like scales. His magnum and grenades was the only things that managed to keep up against them but even it was not enough when he learned that he has officially hated magic.

Succubus came out of nowhere and used whatever sorcery to make shield that annoyed Heller to no end, forcing the Mercenary to use explosives, which also didn't work. 

Not only that, but these bitches were faster and stronger! They also adapted, making sure to get away as fast as they can if they see him throwing something or making sure their shielders, be it physical or magical or annoyingly, Shreks, are first.

Of course, he had some laughs when he threw a rock at them and they scrambled like chickens or when they learned that wooden shields and small bucklers are useless against .357 magnum rounds.

But it still did not surprassed the rage he was feeling, both as his bloodlust went on a killing spree, and the thought that he could be in some world of Clarke's, Aliez', and other weabs' fetishes.

Scantily clad women? Check.  
Fantasy setting? Check  
Monster Girls? Triple fucking check.

He was going to have a serious discussion with Clarke. Especially now that he remembered that one book the scientist thought he managed to sneakily hide from Anne.

I swear to every god out there, I'm gonna tear your sorry ass if this is some trick or simulation you put me in, Clarke.." Heller muttered as he popped from cover and manage to kill the succubus as her lankeys scrambled for cover.

Which he answered by throwing a frag grenade and using the explosion to run in some random road.

'Dammit. I'm running out of options, I'm lost, and I don't know if Susana managed to escape.' He thought grimly as he fired the remaining rounds of his revolver to three amazonians that rounded a corner. 'If I don't find the safe haven she was talking about or the destroyed gate, I'm a real dead man this time.'

But he had to keep going. He had to get to safety and recover. Confirm Susana's safety then find a way to go back to his Tigr and yeet back home.

But it was going to take some time, especially now that Heller had to raise his machete and his mechanical strength strained against a lizardwoman's sword.

"You bastard!" The lizard woman screamed as she used her monsterous strength to push the Mercenary back. Heller held on and tried to use their sword lock struggle to aim his revolver at her.

However, the Lizardwoman was faster and kneed him, making him stumble back. Heller immediately recovered and slashed his machete forward to which his opponent blocked and retaliated with a front kick.

Heller dodged it to the side and aimed his revolver but the mamono twisted around as soon as he squeezed the trigger, causing the round to graze her shoulder.

She gritted her teeth in pain and charged once again, slashing forward like what her mother and father trained her, determine to avenge her fallen comrades. Her quarry retaliated by blocking each strike and trying to strike back with his own blade and following-up with that flintlock-like pistol with a small circular chamber after each strike. Each crack of the gun made her ears ring as the bullets almost struck her but her inhuman reflexes gave her a reprieve from death.

Heller has to end this fight quickly. This lizard girl was obviously trying to buy time for her friends but she's too fast that he can't hit her and much more skilled with swords than him.

But he does not play fair. He never will.

That's why he surprised her by throwing his machete at her as soon as she dodged another fire from his revolver, making her eyes widen in surprise as she deflected the impromptu projectile with her sword. 

She expected his opponent to follow-up with another shot or charging with intent for a melee fight...

She didn't expected him throwing dirt to her eyes, effectively blinding her as she yelped from the surprise move.

"Dirty bastard!" She yelled as she blindly charged and slashed her sword to distract her opponent. But when her sword struck hair, she could only widen her red puffy eyes and gasp in shock as someone grabbed her from behind and felt something sharp on her neck.

Heller slitted her throat and dropped her as she tried to grab her throat in vain effort to stop the bleeding before he aimed his revolver to the back of her head and fired. 

"Mercy kill..." Heller muttered as he turned back to where his machete lay, picked it up and ran away.

But he didn't get too far when Heller found himself face to face with an oncoming mamono at the end of the road. Behind him, he could hear another mamono rushing to his position.

He could only smile and shake his head before he decided it was time.

"I am too hungry for this shit..."

He loaded new rounds on his revolver and holstered it before he sheathed his Bolo machete and materialized a fun size Crunch chocolate bar, unwrapped it and ate it. While he chew, he drew his hand back to the back of her left shoulder and grabbed on the rifle stock.

Grabbing the Model 1895 Marlin Trapper loaded with .45-70 gov't rounds. The oncoming mamono saw what he was doing and they placed the two big green women Heller escaped earlier while the other warriors with shields formed a defensive line for their shieldless allies while the ogres strided forward as they cracked their knuckles, their eyes burning as they watched him aim his rifle at them.

"Click click..." He aimed his rifle using the Skinner peep sight and aimed at the ogre who crossed her arms over her heard in an effort to cover it. 

"Boom. Boom."

Heller squeezed the trigger of his rifle and the mamono in fron of them winced as the gun fired sounded like a cannon.

But that didn't match their shock when the Ogre in front of them screamed in agony as she stumbled back. They could only watch in horror as holes on her arms were large enough to fit a man's arm before some of them shrieked as a hole appeared on what was once the ogre's jaw. She screamed in agony as her arms limped before another cannon shot roared out and her head jerked back loudly and she fell to the ground as the back of her head exploded in gore.

Heller pushed down the lever of his rifle, letting a spent round to be ejected out of the chamer and aimed at the other ogre, who froze in fear before she tried to scramble out of his sight. 

It was a useless effort as instead of striking her head, Heller aimed for her neck. The 400 grain struck and she grabbed her throat as she choked blood before he fired another round that struck her squarely on the forehead.

"Prepare for your finale!" Heller cheered as the mamono froze at the death of their big allies before an amazonian roared in fury and fear and charged at him with shield raised.

Another useless as the shield glowed with runes when he fired at it before the thing splintered and the sheer firepower of the .45-70 struck her chest and knocked her back.

"Two..." Heller whispered as he ejected another spent round.

"Three." Announced as he fired a shot as the mamono began to charge.

"Four!!!" He exclaimed as the last round roared and a fireball was seen forming from the barrel of Heller's rifle as his right shoulder was pushed back hard by the sheer recoil of the round.

What a sight to be... as three or four, maybe even five! Mamono in a straight line dropped at the same time as soon as Heller fired the Xtreme Penetrator loaded in a Buffalo bore round witnessed it pierced through the group.

The recoil used to scare him, especially how it will mangle his shoulder and how it will destroy the rifle but with his prosthetic arm and much more better Marlin Rifle, he was going to enjoy this as much as he can if he was going to die here.

Heller enjoyed the sight of the shocked mamono at the sudden death of ther allies before he materialized a grenade and threw it at them. He watched as it bounced on one head before it dropped to the middle of them and exploded.

All the while he was grinning, grabbing his rifle with his left before he laughed maniacally as he pulled out his Condor Dundee Bowie with his right hand from his back and twirled it before he charged at the dazed mamono and proceeded for a chain takedowns for each.

A stab to the head there, a slit throat here, a knife chop to the head, slamming someone's face to the pavement, and other things as he killed them as soon as he neared one.

But despite the euphoria, the bloodlust and the andrenaline, he was not invincible. Each takedown costed him of getting harm in more ways than one. From getting punched, kicked, pieces of his armor being torn from their weapons and him being knocked down to the ground as a amazonian tackled him before he answered it with a .357 magnum.

And as he kneeled just in time to dodge a swipe to almost lopped his head before he retaliated by stabbing the offender by the knee, causing her to scream in pain and rage before Heller gave a brutal uppercut when he let go of his blade that was stuck. She flew from the air before she landed harshly. The Mercenary rushed and grabbed his knife, pulling it before he plunged it to the chest of the orc.

This scene of death and carnage was what was seen by the second group of mamono as they reached his location.  
With him standing above a corpse of an orc as his left hand held his Marlin by its fore stock and his bloody Bowie knife on the right.

Breathing heavily as blood trickled from his head, a parting gift by an amazonian before she got killed, Heller still stood tall and proud as the mamono gaped in horror a genocidal man in front of them. 

Heller didn't moved, he just stood there as he watched another wave came in and watched him in various emotions he can describe, ranging from horro, fear, to anger. 

He didn't cared. He just stayed on his spot, breathing heavily as spots started to form in his eyes, thanks for underestimating the force of the punch of a lizardwoman. He was racked with pain from blunt force trauma and he could feel a bruise on his left eye as he held on to his rifle and blade. 

How much time has passed, actually? Has it been an hour of him fighting for his life? How many has he killed? How many mamono wants to kill him on the spot by now? 

So many hows... and he bit his tongue as he felt an arrow struck his chest and wedged itself in between his armor and kevlar. He stumbled back weakly as he watched an amazonian wielding a bow, she was in process of pulling another as she regarded him with anger, before Heller laughed.

'She looks like the one that took chase with Susana. I think the kid managed to escape or she's near here somewhere, hiding. Either way... it's a comforting thought before I die...' Then again, some of the mamono almost looked the same... hahaha...'

Every single monster girl tensed as he laughed more loudly before he used their confusion to return his ever faithful rifle back in its tattered scabbard. He then switched his bowie knife to his left hand and reverse gripped it before pulling his revolver.

"You fuckers got me..." Heller started, startling the mamono as they prepared each weapon they have. "I mean, seriously, it took so fucking many of you just to catch one man. And what did that costed all of you?" He mocked as the mamono gripped their weapons tighter. Some took a step forward before being held back, thinking this was some trap. "I guess... I didn't lost my touch. As soon as I entered this goddamn world, I immediately got thrown into the worst scenario possible." He shook his head as he thought of earlier. "Heh. I guess I'm really one dumb motherfucker." The Mercenary cocked the hammer of his revolver as the mamono wave slowly walked forward as some hot woman rocking a witch woman raised a visible barrier around them.

Heller smiled painfully at them before he felt an arrow struck his left thigh, piercing through his military trousers. He could only kneel as he felt himself weakening before he managed to gather the last ounce of strength he has to pull the arrow off that only did he notice how no blood came out from the wound but something...  bright. He felt his energy sapped from him by whatever struck him but he held on as he gritted his teeth, finding new found strength as he slowly stood ip and aimed his revolver at the archer on top of the rooftops.

Only to feel a presence behind that he whirled and tried to slice whatever managed to sneak up on him.

Keyword... tried. 

Heller watched in disbelief as his arm was grabbed by a large clawed paw with black fur and he could feel an intense heat forming around his body, making him sweat profusely as he slowly felt his lips becoming dry from the heat surpassing his experience in the Sahara.  
His eyes trailed the paw to its owner and found himself face to face with yet another beauty that regarded him with burning eyes.

Literally burning eyes. His eyes widened as he saw those flames that came out from her eyes, as his mind to come up with a way to explain what he was seeing.

She was like a werewolf. A werewolf from hell...

"I... was enjoying my tasty meaty meal and you came in, killing some of my friends, and causing havoc everywhere you run...." The werewolf murmured, intimidating the Mercenary as he tried to get his arm out of the wolf girl's steel grip. She held on, not even budging. "I... I don't even know what to say. You alone almost destroyed what She has planned to this stronghold with the chaos." She slowly gripping his arm tight, making Heller release his knife as he tried to handle the starin of his arm.

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! She's gonna break it!' 

Heller gritted his teeth as wolf from hell gave him a cold furious stare despite the flames growing more brighter and his surroundings became more hotter.

"You dare to harm my kind! You dare to kill them like they are some worthless meat!" She started to howl as Heller cried out as her grip on her arm reached bone-crushing levels. But no matter what he tried to do to escape, it was in vain effort.

"I'll make you suffer! I'll make it more greater than the pain you gave them when you killed their dreams, You accursed Scourge! I will personally drag you to Hell myself!!!" The Hellhound left fist cocked back and Heller could only stand there as the heat reached earth scorching levels before she brutally struck his stomach.

"Hurk—!!! Gaaaahhh!!!" Heller thought the pain he was feeling was enough to finally kill him but he remembered feeling pain was equals that you are still alive and still suffering. He could only curse Fate as he was knocked back several meters back as blood and spittle flew from his mouth before he landed harshly on the stone pavement, rolling for god knows how many times before finally stopping as his body crashed to a carriage and broke it, finally stopping his momentum.

Heller started to wheeze in pain as his left hand  screamed of pain at being dislocated and indescribable pain wrought havoc all over his body. His pained breaths no doubt indicated that there he has cracked ribs, his abdomen felt like it was on fire and when he gave a pained look he finally saw why.

His felt like he was in a human sized microwave as his armor became a conduit for the heat but to make it worse, the entirety of his body armor was scorched and had a hole on where his stomach lay. He could only watch as first, maybe even second degree burns was visible on his already scarred abdomen. 

Seeing the state of his body made the Mercenary painfully wheeze out a throaty laugh. "It's not like everyday I survive a punch from... huk.. satan's lapdog..." He could only raise his head above him and watch the noon sky, and titter with his last breath. 

"I guess Satan really wants to own my soul after Fate denied it from him that he its enough to warrant him to send some hellhound after me...." Heller stated as he used his remaining strength to crawl up and let his upperbody lean on a broken wheel as he started to cough up some blood.  
"Well... atleast I'll yeet like a champion in hell than go down with one sin." He looked at his prosthetic arm and he could see the skin colored paint scraped off, revealing some of the  gun metal color of his right arm. The only part of his body that was not in pain.  
He still held on to his revolver. "Huh..."

With no thought whatsoever, Heller raised his revolver and fired at the hellhound that was taking slow strides toward him.  
She obviously didn't expect him to still be alive, considering how she yelped in shock and pain as the .357 magnum bullets struck her. His hazy mind and blurring sight made him fire in all places. Three missed while the remaing struck either her chest, stomach, thighs, and her left arm.

He fired round after round until he spent all rounds.

He could only make a dejected sigh, holstering his revolver, as his quarry still stood despite bleeding. He could only watch as a bright orange flame surrounded the hound until his blurry eyesight caught the wounds closing as steam came out from them until it was slowly cauterized.

Then he painfully laughed loudly as the hellhound screamed in pain as her wounds finished cauterizing that she forgot the metal parts stuck inside!

"Oh! Hahahahahahahahahaha!!! You fucking idiot! You regenerated with out removing bullets! Oh holy fucking shit! And I thought Feminazi's and the SJWs are the biggest idiots I have ever seen!" He jeered before laughing loudly again.

Only to stop when he saw the absolute raw fury on the hellhound's face. She charged towards him like a speeding bullet that he only saw a blur before his head jerked to the side loudly as her fist struck him so hard that he saw stars forming in his sight and he weakly spat a bloody spittle to the ground before the hellhound wrapped her paws around him and used her and started to choke him.

"You! Fucking! Dare!" She screeched that Heller's ear drums almosted bursted as he tried to find a way to breathe despite his windpipe was slowly being crushed. He answered her by swinging a mean right hook that almost, just almost, jerked back the hellhound but it only made her more furious as she applied more pressure to Heller's neck as tried to shake off her hands in futile effort.

He was given a painful reprieve when she threw him and he slammed to the pavement a few feet away frim her. He rolled on his back as his blurring eyes regarded the sky one last time before he weakly looked at the hellhound,

Who was twirling his bowie knife in between her claws before she threw it at him. He could hear it clatter near him and he could only weakly grasp the his trusty knife that had been with him for years.

Despite his battered and bruised body, Heller slowly, ever, painfully slowly rose from his lying position and stand up as he grabbed his Condor Dundee Bowie in a forward grip hammer technique before he used his PDI to materialize a custome made Kneph knife on his left hand. He weakly gripped the knife in reverse grip with the edge out.

The Hellhound watched with interest as her prey stood against her in defiance as he gripped the two knives on his hands weakly.  
But she could only frown when he dropped to the floor, with both knees on the stone pavement as both of his arms lay limp beside him even if they held on the knives tightly.

"Sorry... to disappoint, you mutt... But I ran out of juice... Maybe if you bury my body in the forest on where I came frim maybe... hurk... may..be I'll have a good... good surprise for you..." She had to strain her ears as Heller weakly muttered those words as he de-materialized his Kneph while he sheathed his bowie...

The Hellhound could only shake her head in disappointment as he watched her as his consciousness was slowly being sapped by the sweet embrace of sleep...

As Heller slowly lost conciousness, he heard distorted voices buzzing in his head. Whether it was around him or some memory of his, he didn't know as everything went dark and the last thing he saw was the Hellhound not... looking at him but... somewhere? He didn't know but everything was a blur before some god decided to turn off the lighting.

And the voices....

"Mimil! Help me bring that scorching bitch back to hell! Elt! Get that man out of here, Now!!!"

Huh.... Yeah... maybe it was some memory...

Heller felt a soft calming warm surround him, numbing out all pain as he could feel his hand reach out to the light that somehow, he could see, yet not at the same time. But he didn't cared, it felt good, almost similar to Violetta's warm embrace before she died on his arms...

So he went to the light. Even if it felt like someone was dragging him towards it throughout the stone. It was really uncomfortable until the light blinded him  
.  
.  
. (Line Break.)  
.  
.  
AN: Aaaaaannnddd cut! That's all for today, folks. Maybe I'll manage to write out a chapter tomorrow but I'll let lady Fate to decide that.

Btw... with the current content on this chapter. I don't know if I can advertise this back in the discord server of MGE but I'll try my luck out like a dumbass. 

So goodluck to me, I guess. Anyway, thank you for reading this story and I'll try to improve my writing as I progress. 

I hope so.


	6. Ch. 5- Ghost.

When he opened his eyes, he didn't expect to be greeted by the blue sky and feel a welcoming warmth that almost made him pass out. Yet, he couldn't move and everything was so damn bright and blurry. He feels like everything was not... real. It was so surreal that he could only lay the in his catatonic state as his blurry eyes watched.

'But why can't I feel anything...?' He thought in confusion, remembering the events that transpired before he lost consciousness. 

There was no pain, no numb feeling. Just nothing except for the warm and nice sensation that calmed him even with what his mind was trying to tell him otherwise.

'Where am I? Why can't I move? I don't understand....' Then he stopped as the warm sensation continued to soothe him. "Am I dead....?" He weakly muttered as the feeling continued.  
'Huh. I didn't know Hell gives their newcomers a different warm welcome. I was expecting for hellfire and brimstone, not sunshine and grass all around me with a pillow on my head.'

Then he paused.

'Pillow?' 

He tried to turn his head but the soothing catatonic state of his body persisted, stopping him from looking at his surroundings.

His pillow shifted, as if alive.

He still could not move an inch before a voice that warmly resonated around him and in his head that it was overwhelming before the calmness helped him understand the voice.

"You have not been sent to the After life, dear Traveller."  
It was a woman's voice, so soothing and soothing and warm that it reminded him of his mother and Violetta speaking to him during their 'boring days'.

Heller was confused and a bit spooked, not understanding this feeling but he couldn't do anything before a face came into view.

But any features the woman has was blurred out that by a sudden brightness that didn't blinded him.

But he could make out her lond golden blonde hair that looked so natural and smooth as he felt some of them tickle his face like feathers before the strange woman pushed it back to her head. He didn't know why but he was already missing that.

'She's a keeper... Heh.'

"I know you are confused of the events that has transpired but do not worry, for your confusion will soon disappear when you awake in the waking world." She said sagely.   
He involuntarily shiver and close his eyes when her warm hands cupped his face gently. 

 

Then she spoke in a melancholic manner as her thumbs dusted the faint scars on his face.  
"I know of you, Mercenary. You are a man who has lost everything yet you kept going forward even if it meant going alone. You seek a purpose, yet you could not find it. You were willing to risk to do a dangerous task, just to find a new meaning." He could helplessly lay there as he felt a warm kiss on his forehead.  
"Do not fret. For you will soon find one in this world. You have done what you can in your past. Now... it is time for you to build a lasting present and future for your journey." She cordially whispered as she moved to speak near his ear.

Heller felt confusion as the woman spoke even if her voice and warm breath grew more addicting.

"What... Do you mean?" He weakly asked. 

Then he saw it.

As the brightness wavered ever slightly, he saw her rosy lips gave him the most warm smile he had ever seen as her beautiful blue eyes that matched the beauty of bright sky. It emanated with warmth, happiness and life.

His eyes widened when her face was finally shown and he saw the face that could be akin to a goddess.

No. The Goddess.

He realized that he was laying on her lap. Before any thoughts on how he ended from a hellhole to here could form, he heard her giggling softly as she put her hand on his mouth as she regarded him with mirth.

"For a Foreigner that never once believed in faith nor visited this lands once, you are quite amusing." She said that Heller felt his heart flutter at her voice.

"I said that aloud, didn't I?" He said as he gave a smile of his own. "Well what could I say? You definitely fit the bill of one if I ever seen—" Then he paused, as if relieving a good memory since he was smiled happily, before he spoke.  
"Wait. I'm wrong. No offense, Lady. But I have seen a Goddess before. Two of them, in fact." His smiled became sad as the 'Goddess' regarded him with a sympathy. "They maybe both gone but they will always be in my heart in mind." He laughed softly.  
"Cheesy, I know. But it's the truth. So you were wrong when you said I don't believe in faith."

"No offense taken, young man. True love is something I rarely come across these days ever since Lili—" She paused before she shook her head, shaking off the memory before she glanced at Heller with a smile. "I didn't know that I can also see it in a heart of a mercenary." The woman playfully responded as she played with his hair.

But Heller knew this surreal feeling will not last. As much as he loved what he was feeling, it was time to get what little he could get.

The supposedly Goddess saw his expression turn serious that she stopped and regarded him with a small and unnoticeable frown before it disappeared.

"Look." He started as the beutiful blonde woman tilted her head cutely. "I like this and all but what do you mean with what you were saying earlier? And who even are you?" Heller inquired as the woman became deep in thought.

But that immediately changed when he felt the soothing warmth that caressed his body slowly sapping away before something numb and painful started to form all over his body.

"Gah!" He gasped as he felt a headache forming in his head as his sight slowly became blurry and everything started going dark.

The woman could only watch him pitifully before Heller felt his body disappearing.

"It is time. I know you have many questions but those will be answered soon." She started as darkness surrounded Heller's vision as the pain he gained earlier was coming back, but with less intensity than before.

The last thing Heller saw and felt was the mysterious woman giving him a pained look as she cupped his face before she spoke, as if painfully giving a bad news.

"Forgive me for what I must do, Heller. But you—" Her voice slowly became distorted and blurry, making Heller unable to hear what she was fully saying. "—ar— wer. My las— ch—ce... F—r— is— wo—"

He closed his eyes as he painfully woke up.  
.  
.  
. (Scene Change)  
.  
.  
He raised from his head as his mouth opened to cry out as his body ached all over. But he managed to shut his trap before his focus returned.   
His first insincts was to scan his surroundings and he followed it as he materialized a switchblade when he placed his hand behind him. 

He was in some sort of room. A plain one with few wooden furniture and flooring, a window with sunlight coming in the room. It looked like it was some sort of guest room that has not been used for some time since he could see some dust bunnies forming on some spots of the room.

"Where... where am I?" His said as he de-materialized the knife when he found himself alone. His head throbbed so he grabbed it as an image of a blonde woman with features he could not remember appeared.

'The dream... What...' Then he paused as he looked around the bare room, the throbbing disappeared as soon as it came.

"What dream?" He muttered, confused before he shook his head as his thought slowly became crystal clear. "Must be still delirious. I guess I hit my head hard earlier."

He felt warm though and found that his entire upper body was bare, except not actually since his torso was wrapped in bandages. He touched his head and found that there was also one wrapped on his head, no doubt from one of the mamono's strike.

He wasn't wearing his armor, he does not have any of his weaponry, and the only things he has was his trousers and his P.D.I Bracer wrapped around his left wrist. 

But he wasn't panicking as his mind finally cleared and made a conclusion.  
'Bandaged and healed. I'm in a room sitting on a bed and not inside a cell or cage. I am also not tied on the bed.' He finished as he swung his legs to the side of the bed and found that his feet was bare. His soles landed on the wooden floor and felt the dust and its chillness.

"Not too painful. I guess I do recover fast." Heller muttered as he tried to stand up only to sit back down on bed when a wave of vertigo struck him. 

He stayed there before his eyes widened. He looked at his prosthetic arm and found the scrapes of the paint that concealed his arm.   
With quick reflexes, he materialized a spray can, shook it, and sprayed it on the parts that exposed the gun metal color of his arm before he willed it to return to his inventory. 

"Better safe than sorry." He muttered before he stood up and stretched his body, hearing bones pop and a phantom pain that assaulted him before it disappeared. 

"God damn, that feels good." He breathed out before he gave one last look around the room before heading to a single door.

He grasped the doorknob and paused before he calmed himself by taking deep breaths before twisting it and opening it. 'Moment of truth.' Heller thought.

He immediately came face to face with a beautiful woman with green hair that looked natural on that enhanced her beauty to Miss Universe levels. She didn't even look like she was wearing makeup, too.

Her wide emerald eyes greeted Heller's own brown ones as they gawked at each other like idiots.

Of course, Heller gawked at her not because he was surprised at her presence. No, he was staring at her sharp pointy ears that adorned the sides of her face.

Heller's experience manage to break the awkward silence as he looked at the elf.  
"Well hello there." He started first, breaking the elven beauty from her reverie. "I guess this is where you ask me why am I out of bed, right?" He said as the elf blinked in surprise.

"Y—yes. Actually. How..." She paused before shaking her head as she sighed. "No. Nevermind that. I guess you are confused of what happened, I suppose?" 

Heller nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess..." He trailed off as he sniffed the air and looked behind the elf, "I guess that can wait because what was that smell?" He inquired.

The elf looked confused before her eyes widened, she flushed before turning around and dashing at speeds that can make Usain Bolt look like a turtle.

"Well, ain't that a conversation breaker." Heller deadpanned before he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Miss Mariel?" A voice of a kid that sounded so familiar called out behind him as soon as he shut the door. "The soup is burning and I don't know what to—" the voice immediately stopped as soon as Heller turned around and saw where it came from.

His eyes widened in surprise and he felt a heaviness in his heart lifted off when he came face to face with a wide-eyed Susana, now looking better with new clothes and her hair braided. 

"Kid!" Heller exclaimed in relief and surprise as he dashed towards the young girl, who was also smiling as she also rushed to Heller.

"Heller, you're awake!" She said as they embraced each other. They immediately parted from each other as Heller stood up since he had to kneel when Susana opened her arms

"Good god, Kid. I'm so glad you're doing fine. I got worried about you when I saw two mamono chasing you but I couldn't do anything about it." Heller started as he ruffled the girl's hair.  
Susana giggled as she pushed off his arms playfully. "Hey, stop that! And don't call me a kid! I'm bigger than most kids and I always drink my milf!" She remarked as Heller cackled, making the young girl blush in embarrassment.

"Milk? Really, kid? Well I ain't gonna judge." He smiled once again as he patted Susana's head. "Still, I'm just glad you manage get to safety before you got caught, Susan." The little girl flushed in embarrassment as she looked away from him. Heller simply smiled as he flicked her nose softly, "I guess that warrants me to give you a gift at the very least. But I'll try doing that later."

"Susie, Honey? Are you there?" The two heard a woman's voice sounded from the corner. Susana looked at Heller and placed a finger on her mouth in a 'stay quiet' gesture before she ran off and rounded a corner. Heller simply stood there as he listened on to their conversation.

"Susana. There you are. I came here when one of the passing soldiers said they smelled something burning in our house. What are you doing with Lady Mariel?"

"Nothing, Mother. But please, come with me! I have to show you something and you'll like it. Come on!"

"Sweetie! Wait! Don't pull you mother's hand like that!"

Heller heard their footsteps nearing. He saw Susana pulling on an arm before its owner showed itself.

"Here he is, mother!" Susana immediately gestured to him. "Suzie, what do yo— Oh..."

Heller looked at another beauty, this time with young motherly features with hazelnut hair tied in a matching braid hair as she wore a sleeveless gown.

Heller smiled in greeting as he nodded at Susana's mother, who was quite small, only reaching the height of his shoulders.   
"Good day, ma'am. My name's Heller and I just woke up. I'm sorry for intruding your home." He politely greeted as he walked a few steps near Susana and her mother, the former smiling while the latter looking up at him because of his height in surprise before she manage to compose herself and gave out a polite smile of her own.

"Oh. Don't be, kind sir. After with what you have done with my daughter, you have every right to remain and recover here. It is the only thing my husband and I can do." She said before she gasped, "Oh, where are my manners? I am Margaret. Mother of this young child over here." Susana hugged her mother's legs as soon as Margaret finished, making Heller smile at the adorable picture they make.  
"I hope the young one has not bothered you since your awakening." She playfully gestured at her daughter who answered by sticking her tongue out before she laughed when her mother started to poke her neck.

Heller laughed at their attitude before he spoke, "Not at all, Margaret. She just actually found me leaving my room after—"

"Missus Margaret. I deeply apologize! I have left the soup in high flames and..." Coming out from a separate room was the elf Heller mey earlier. She flushed deeply and bowed her head as Margaret laughed at her misfortune.  
"Don't worry, sweetie. I will handle the mess, especially our guest of honor is now awake. Maybe this woman can make another miracle that we all deserve after yesterday's chaos." She looked at Susana and spoke, "Susana, be a dear and help your mother cook in the kitchen for our lunch." Her daughter pouted as she bugged tightly at her mother's side, "Now, now. You can bother our guests later." Susana grumbled a surrender as her nodded in approval before she guided her to the kitchen. Before she disappeared from Heller's view,the young girl waved at him. He waved back until he was gone from his view before he regarded the blushing elf.

"So I guess this is where my check-up begins? Do I have to go back to the room?" Heller asked as the elf shook her head.   
"No need..." She trailed off as she looked at Heller before he realized what she was implying.

"Heller. Heller Knight."

The elf nodded, "No need for such things Heller. Our clerics has already checked upon you this morning and declared that you are fine. I am simply here to watch over you until you awaken as per the Captain's orders. Now that you have, I have sent a message to one of the mages to alert her of your awakening." She finished, smiling as Heller gave one of his own and nodded. "She must be on her way soon to check your condition."

Of course, inside his mind, confusion and panic was wrecking chaos and havoc in his head since Margaret and Susana left in the kitchen that he could only nod and pray to god that he looked fine.

'Holy fuck!!! Margaret said yesterday?!?! I am one Dead Man if I don't manage to report back to the others back home!I have to leave now!!!" 

"Uh, by the way." Heller begun as the elf tilted her head. "Where are my gear? The things I have on me? Those things are quite important to me." Heller finished, trying his best not to freak out and panic.

"Oh, those things? They are back in the room you were in. It is inside a chest under the bed." Her face scrunched in confusion before she spoke again. "As for your armor, we have given it to the blacksmith of our company. They said they could not repair it properly because the materials are much different than they use."

Heller blinked in surprise as soon as she finished, wondering about the fate of his armor in this world. "Wait, excuse me but what do you mean by that?" He asked.

"It is a reward. One of the things the council and the Captain rewarded to you after what you did to stall the Mamono from breaching the border defenses for our forces to come." She gave him a look of awe and admiration, "What you did was quite a heroic act. You managed to buy the defenders some time and distraction to allow the heroes of Lescatie to strengthen the defenses." She bowed respectfully that caught Heller off guard. "As a once proud citizen of Amity that accepted our race to co-exist with mankind after the mamono drove us from our forests, you have my sincere gratitude."

Heller had to cough and look away when her cleavage was exposed to him as soon as she bowed to him. But despite the bountiful sight, his confusion overpowered any perverted thoughts he should be having.

He maybe a Man of Culture himself, but what he heard from the elf was enough make him ask, "What....?" He stood there like a confused idiot as the elf gave him a weird look before she realized something.

"Oh, of course you don't know it yet because you were unconscious after the assault. After one of the Captain's soldiers managed to save you in time after you fought a Hellhound, one of the leaders who instigated the attack, Captain Mersè and Mimil Miltie managed to get a drop on her and wound her while the heroes that accompanied us managed to drive off the remaining attackers before their reinforcements could arrive." She paused, her expression turning grave. "However, the Hellhound managed to escape, albeit wounded, while her forces managed to wound or capture heroes despite their lesser numbers." She sighed sadly. "Brave men and women. But at least reclaimed the city before everything was too late." She looked at him and smiled. "And all thanks to you, Heller Knight."

Heller stood there, dumbfounded at his predicament before he simply nodded. 

'What happened to the plan of staying off the radar...?' Heller thought in annoyance.  
'Oh right. Thrown out of the window, ran over by a tank, doused in gasoline and eggs, smashed with a hammer, then set alight by Fate and God working against my sorry ass.' 

"Wonderful!" Heller cheered, both as an answer to the elf, to which she smiled beautifully, and him masking it than screaming it to the heavens, "I hope everyone is safe and sound but with the mamono gone, I guess it's safe to assume that it's over, right?" The elf nodded happily.

A few seconds of companionable silence before Heller spoke. "Anyway, if you don't have anything more to say, I guess I gonna get my gear before your Captain comes here. I don't wanna appear naked on them." He gestured on his bandaged body. The elf giggled before she nodded and the two turned back from each other. The elf heading to the kitchen while Heller went back to the room he was in.

"By the way," He called out before the elf could disappear. "Yes?" She inquired.  
"What's your name? Sorry for not asking earlier. That must've been rude of me."

The elf looked surprise for a second before she smiled pleasantly, "Oh, don't be. As for my name, I am Beatrice of the Hawkeye clan." She nodded.

"Beatrice. That's a nice name. Akin to the word Beautiful." Heller complimented, earning a smile and small blush from the elf before two parted with laughter.

Heller entered his room, closed the door and locked it before he heavily leaned back on it as he heaved a sigh.

"Plan number MH370 has been initiated. Operation Malaysian Airlines is a fucking go." Heller darkly humored as he clenched his fist and rushed to the side and under the bed, pulled out the chest and opened it. His black military cap greeted his vision so he picked it up and wore it, 

"Time to disappear..."

He picked up his combat boots, materialized a pair of socks and wore the two before pulling out a crumpled black and plain t-shirt from his PDI. Wearing it quickly before he brought out each of his weaponry.

His loaded rounds as fast as he can in his Marlin Trapper, even putting a round in the chamber. He then placed it inside its leather scabbard before took the strap and wore it as he placed the rifle on his back.   
His ACP .45 had some scratches on it but nothing too serious even with the damage he sustained from the Hellhound and the other mamono. The only problem was the harness that allowed him to clasp the smg under his left arm was also part of the armor. So he simply materialized a gun strap and wore it on his left shoulder as the gun ended on his right hip.   
Next was his S&W 327 TRR8 with no incident except it was empty. He loaded and placed the revolver in holster before he wrapped it beside his right thigh and strapped it there.

Next was his melee weapons that had no serious issues except for the dried blood on their edges. But he didn't have time so he placed them in their sheaths and strapped them on their original places. His Condor Bolo Machete placed like a sword on his left hip, his KABAR Big Brother on his peft shoulder above his left chest, and his Condor Dundee Bowie on the back of his right hip. He had to adjust his smg placement so it won't get in his way if he has to pull his knife.

He stood up and let a few silent seconds to feel the weight of his armament before nodding. He started to walk to the window and lifted it up after finding it's hook lock. He was greeted by the noise of the city and a wall. He looked around and found himself inside an alleyway.

But was he going to do this?

Heller gave one last pained look to the locked door behind him before he shook his head away from unwanted thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Kid, Margie and Bea. But a man's gotta do what he's gotta do..." Muttering a silent apology, the Mercenary leaped out of the window and went straight as he bumped into a non-descript person, to which he took the 'Lost tourist' persona and asked the guy.


	7. Ch. 6- Done for.

"Captain, are you sure it's wise to ask questions as soon as he woke up? He should still be dazed considering the damage he took from the Hellhound." A young man with red hair said to a woman sporting a greate physique and white spiked hair in that was held with a head band that also acted as an eyepatch for her right eye.

She wore a true definition of breastplate that showed off her strong and slim body. Above her body, she was sporting a long sleeved jacket that she never bothered to close. She was wearing short shorts with a small insignia of the Order on either side of her hips. The shorts left her thick thighs adorned with scars bare while her lower leg was encased in metal combat boots and above knee length stockings.

She is Mersé Dascaros, Captain of the Fury Company of the Order, and The warrior who cast aside her womanhood.

"Come on! It ain't gonna be that bad. I mean, its not like everyday we get to see an unblessed man taking on a horde of mamono and a Hellhound." She said nonchalantly as she and her squire walked together side by side, passing through knights, heroes, and civilians.

Men gave him burning jealous looks while the women in turn gave his Captain jealous as she flaunted he body with no care at all.

Elton, or Elt for short, simply sighed and handled the attention with stoic professionalism, which ultimately failed when he felt Mersé's arm drape over his neck before she pulled him down.

Towards her breasts before assaulting him with a noogie.

"And what did I told you about calling me Captain when we are at work?!" The warrior scolded as the red head blushed heavily at the close proximity of two bountiful melons but the fist that rubbed on his head managed to draw his thoughts away as he struggled to remove Mersé's arm.

"Cap—! Tai— Wait!!" Her assault intensed as Elt struggled to finds words as his face continued to turn red. "Mer— Mersé!! Stop! Okay! Okay! I said it! Now st—-aaahpp!"

She finally let him go, giving him time to compose himself as he breathed heavily, flustered and embarrassed as people gave the two weird looks.   
Mersé simply guffawed at him before flick his forehead with her finger.

"See? It ain't that hard, Elt. We're finally out of business and we can enjoy the sights while we're at it." She gave him a toothy smile as she once again draped a hand over his shoulder and the two continued to walk to their destination.

"Whatever you say, Cap—" She gave him a glance that immediately made him eat his words, "I mean Ca— Mersé! Mersé!" He said, panicking when he felt her arms wrapping too tight for comfort that he was almost saying 'Mercy!' 

The two walked a few minutes, going across roads that bustled with activity, almost as if the people forgot what transpired yesterday.

It was Mersé who broke the silence after she saw Elt looking at a Mother and Father holding both hands of their daughter with an expression she can't read. "Hey, El. So what do you think of the Hero of the day? You think I should give him an invitation to the Company?" She asked.

It was enough to break Elt's as he regarded his Captain with wide eyes. "An invitation already? We don't even know anything about him, C—Mersé." 

She simply shrugged her shoulders and said "Yet." as she finally separated from him and checked at an apple stall.  
"I mean, why not? Fast, strong, and he looks like he got some skills if he can survive inside a dark zone filled with warrior mamono while he rescued a kid." The Warrior picked an apple and took a bite as she walked away. The stall owner, a man who unashamedly stared at her chest ever since she arrived before shaken awake when Mersé started to walk away with his goods. The man simply stumbled back when she flicked a coin at his forehead before it landed on the ground. He picked it up and gaped when he stared at the golden coin that adorned the Order's insignia with disbelief.

Elt managed to catch-up with Mersé after seeing the coin the merchant held before he decided to let it be, knowing her attitude.

Their talk earlier simply resumed,  
"He does, yes." Elt agreed as Mersé offered her apple, to which he declined. The Captain shrugged and said "Your loss."  
"But..." He trailed off before continuing, "Do you still remember what Mimil and the other Clerics told about him when they examined him?" He stopped when she also stopped, she was in mid-bite of her apple.

"I do..." Mersé muttered that Elt almost missed it. "They said they can't find anything about him. That any healing magic was not working and that they can't even detect his spirit energy." She shook her head in disbelief as she said those words. Elt grimaced, remembering the clerics' and his friend's surprise.

"He... He doesn't have soul?!"  
"What sorcery is this? Why he is not recovering?!"  
"His arm! Look! His right arm is not flesh, but a it is made of metal that disguises as skin!"

"And his arm, too..." Mersé nodded at his words as their mysterious stranger became more suspicious.

"I suppose he was lucky that the kid's mother and Beatrice had skills with medicinal plants. If they weren't, he would be in world of pain or dead by now." Elt nodded before he heard Mersé laughing.

"Oh! The kid!" She smiled as if she was relieving a good memory. "I could still picture her face when she saw me! Hahahaha!" 

Elt simply sighed, remembering the kid's, Susana, screams. He didn't even know that she can scream like the banshees of old.

"If only you did not scared her like that, we wouldn't be walking from our camp to their house." Elt winced, remembering the teary-eyed anger face the youn girl made after the initial chaos was over. It didn't helped when Mersé continued to tease her about how her screams could bring down a Lilim to her knees until her mother came.

His Captain continued to laugh heartily before Elt decided to bring the topic of their conversation back to the stranger lest she decides to tease the poor girl the soon they reach her home.

"His armor, too." He started, scoring Mersé's attention as her laughs slowly descended to titters and small giggles. "The design is strange and different along with the materials that it was made of if our blacksmith was right since she is not familiar with it." Elt finished as he heard Mersé grunt.  
"Yeah. By the way, did you followed my orders about checking up on her earlier?" The warrior shook her head, exasperated as she remembered their dwarven blacksmith's reaction when the stranger's torn armor was shown to her.

"Yes..." Elt trailed off, also remembering her reaction. "I know Lyka is one of the last of the unmonsterized dwarves so she has her kind's giddiness about unknown but usable materials, but does it really warrant for her to stay awake all night cackling back in the forge when she took the armor?" He shivered, remembering the hungry eyes the dwarf girl held when she saw the stranger's armor. 

'Yeeeee... The gaze. If I didn't know better, I would've thought she was secretly monsterized.' Elt thought.

Then they stopped in front of a small apartment, the same time Mersé finished her apple before dropping it to a nearby streets sweepers that they calmy collected.

"Well, here we are!" Mersé declared as she looked at the door before Elt decided to walk first and knock.

His fist has not even reached an inch from the door before it suddenly opened so quickly that it knocked the red headed man down painfully to the stone pavement as he placed his aching right hand between his legs as he writhed on the stone road.

Mersé laughed at hsi predicament before she suddenly stopped when she saw her elven archer and herbalist sporting a panicking expression.

The expression was also passed on to her as soon as the elf muttered two simple words.

"He left."  
.  
.  
. (Scene Change.)  
.  
.  
"E to the muddafucking Z, boiiiiiiiii!!!!" Heller cheered like a maniac as he ran across the fields as the walls of Amity slightly diminished in size as as soon as he was sure he left the vision of the guards that were guarding the large and destroyed entrance.

As Heller raced at full speed as if an army was chasing him, his mind repeated the words 'EZ' or 'GG'.

And in fact, it was truly easy task. He initially thought he was going to get lost. But that was if he went with the idiot's route of 'not leaving any trace of his presence to people by not asking anyone and acting like a stupid edge lord'

But he was no idiot. And certainly no edge lord. Hell, all he had to the was ask and play the dumb tourist that got lost to different people until he met this teenagers that looked like on their way to cosplay as their D&D characters. They simply gave him a quick look of their map, (They offered to give it to him, but he declined out of a bit genuine embarrassment and knowing that he won't be needing it soon.) and Heller's photographic memory went to work. But he still had to ask for directions until he reached the place that were littered with soldiers and people staright of a fantasy flick or cosplay event with their clothing and armor. But it worked to his advantage considering he was also wearing clothing that was definitely not by this world's standards so the soldiers and "Heroes" simply ignored him or gave some polite greetings to each other and him.

Even the guards at the destroyed gate were lax, saying that the heroes they have is outright overkill and suicidal if a mamono tries to knock on their doorstep that they let him be when Heller said he was there for business.   
The guards simply gave him lazy 'Goodluck out there.' and returned to there card games or sleeping.

So that is how he found breaking through the treeline and greeted by an open field that was being blocked by a weirdly shaped boulder with leaves draped all over it.

"Oh, My sweet and beautiful daughter of russian military engineering! How I missed you!" He rushed to his APC and hugged the cold and leafy surface as if it was a friend he has not seen for a long time.

"Now!" Heller declared as he gave a goofy smile as he pulled down the drape and went to the back of the APC. "I am finally out of this fucking hellhole! No more stupid bullshit! No more threats of my ass getting eaten! And no more anime bullshit!" Then he paused on opening the armored door, "That is actually that same as stup— Ah! Fuck it! It's over. That's all."

He swung open the door to the side and looked inside as he spread his arms in euphoria.

"Earth, Here comes papa balls out for your ass!" 

The he entered the vehicle and looked around for the Ark Crossworld Projector Generator.  
.  
.  
. (Scene Change.)  
.  
.  
Hidden Nevada Facility. 

"We got something! We have someone connecting on the Main Ark Generator!" A scientist announced as he suddenly stood up from the consile he was staring at all day.

Everyone heard his announcement before some whooped or cheered as they scrambled to every single place.

"Clarke! Clarke!" Anne crashed inside a room as she regarded his lover as he paced back and forth all over his office that she has to slap him loudly to bring him back.

"He's back! He is back!" The Head scientist cheered as she grabbed Anne's shoulders and shook it hard in excitement before he hugged her tightly, to which she returned happily.

"I am so glad he was safe." Clarke finished before his expression turned serious as he sat back on his office chair and fiddled with his computer. "But whatever made him use the Reality Tear option of the Crossworld Generator must've truly spooked him."

Anne regarded Clarke with a confused look, something the scientist noticed so he explained. "One of Heller's condition was that if he was to encounter something he did not like, he would use the Reality Tear. It is basically a short time function that enables the Ark generator to make a portal for an exact minute. Any more than the allotted time and the portal will flux and destroy it along with the generator." His face became grim as he typed something, "So whatever there was in that world, it spooked Heller and no doubt he is going to repeat the words Nope again and again once he returns." 

"What? But I thought it can stay open for 24/7? Didn't you said during the initial tests and finalization?" Anne asked.

Clarke nodded and spoke once again, "I did. But it can only enable that time if Heller uses his P.D.I to enhance the power of the Ark Generators. There's a reason why there was a large hole on the side of the Crossworld Ark Generator that is in his possession . That's where Heller can put his left hand into if he also wants to remove his P.D.I. but seeing his reaction to that bracer, I highly doubt he wants it removed unless he wants to open the portal for an entire week."

Anne nodded as she finally understood. "So it acts like some sort of key?" She heard an affirmative from Clarke before her attention was caught by the opening portal.

She grabbed Clarke and started to pull him up, startling the scientist before letting his lover drag him to the Portal Hangar.

They reached their destination as the platform prepared itself to welcome Heller's GAZ Tigr and every single personnel of the facility around the two anticipated the return of their hero.

The portal reached its maximum width and length and many of them smiled.

But when they saw a person's—a woman's thick leg step out from the portal and not the fromt of a Russian APC, all of their smiles and cheers disappeared in an instant as a person stepped through the portal.

Many of them widened their eyes in shock and terror as time seem to stop all around them as the woman that stepped through regarded them with cold, yet burning interest.

They soon learned that she was not a person when she unfurled large white wings as she brushed a stray lock of smooth and bright white hair as her eyes regarded each one of them that they all shivered in fear while the religious ones cowered or froze.

She was the true epitome of demonic beauty as her clothes emphasized the flawlessness of her body. From her large breasts, slim hips, thighs or easily, her entire body that most men in the facility dropped to the floor as they gazed at perfection reincarnated.

But when they saw her tail, wings and horns, they knew that she was not human.

"So this was her bargain..." She drawled in an indescribable seductive and beautiful voice that some of the weaker-willed ones crumbled to the floor hearing it. "But did she really think she can trick me and trap me here?" She maliciously giggled as every single person took a step back away from her while Anne hugged Clarke as the scientist bravely, but still cowardly, addressed their unwanted visitor.

"Who— Who are you?! What have you done to... Oh god..." He gasped in fear as he held on to Anne when the demonic beauty looked at him with an expression he could not describe.  
He could hear Anne crying quietly on his chest before he weakly croaked out a word now that he got to see her up-close.

"Li—Lilim..."

It was so weakly said that it must've been a single and unnoticeable mumble that would not even be heard by any instrument.

But when the Lilim's eyes that burned with intrigue and interest gazed at Clarke, he knew that he has fucked up greatly.

"Yes. That is what they call to Them..." She trailed off, as if giving a dramatic pause, before she finished. 

"That is what they call to my adorable Daughters."

Clarke's heart threatened to burst out from his breath as his breathing sped up as he tried to step back away from the laughing demon as Anne held on to him and he could feel himself relieve when he saw the portal behind The Lilim, not a Lilim, fluctuate.

He thought that she was going to part ways, fearing that she would be stuck here.

But when she regarded the fluctuating portal with a lazy look, he did not expect for her to suddenly extend her hand before tendrils of darkness whipped out and wrapped around Clarke and Anne, who could only cry out in fear as the tentacles pulled the two of them to the Lilim that giggled maliciously at them.

"Of course, I don't want to leave this 'New Fromtier.' without a parting souvenirs.  
Rejoice, as the two of you will herald a great future for both worlds...." She declared as she walked back to the portal as the people could only stay frozen at what they have witnessed.

Except for one man!

"You fucking bitch! Let my men go!" A middle-aged man roared as he kicked down the double doors and fired round after round of his M1911 at the Lilim as she used her thin tendrils of darkness to grab each bullet lazily until he ran out of ammo.

"A valiant effort, if I ever see one. But I do have to apologize for the quick and suddenness of my visit." She yawned as the General stared at his pistol before he threw it to the ground and charged at the amused Lilim with a war cry.

"But soon... Yes... Very soon, you will all be introduced to a new and more wonderful world once I find out how your little amusing toy works. Farewell..." She dramatically bowed before she walked back to the portal as soon as the general climbed up at the platform.

But they soon disappeared back into the void as Clarke's and Anne's cries for help by muffled by a black oozing tentacle echoed before the portal closed as the general reached their last position...

Too late. They were gone and coming from them was a declaration of war...  
.  
.  
. (Scene Change.)  
.  
.  
"What the fuck.....?"

Heller froze as he looked at the empty spot where a generator box was supposed to be. 

He looked around and found that nothing was even touched, nothing was out if place.

Except for the missing Ark Generator.

He slowly stepped back until he was outside of the APC and he continued to walk back, looking at the door like some indescribable horror was inside his Tigr.

Only when his back bumped into a tree did he stopped and he slowly slid down to the ground as he kept shaking his head in denial before he grabbed his head with both of his hands as his eyes turned half-crazed as he kept shaking his head, not wanting to believe what he saw, just it was a trick of light.

But he knew otherwise.

He stopped shakung his head a few moments pater before his head slowly lifted to the sky, his crazed eyes dripped with tears.  
He regarded the sky as he silently cried in agony with a manic smile plastered on his face.

"Ha...Haha... Hahaha... I'm in danger...." He said weakly as his expression slowly turned manic as he finally lost himself to insanity and his laughs echoed loudly throughout the open field in front of him and the forest behind him as nearby avian life flew far away from the source of the agonizing and insane laughter...  
.  
.  
. (Line Break.)  
.  
.  
AN: 

Aaaaaannndd Bad End. 

Nah, just kidding. But anyway, I finally managed to curb my laziness before school starts in monday so by some miracle, I managed to make 7400 words in one day that I had to separate it.   
Holy shit, that's an achievement for me.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapters because the REAL story is about to begin...

*Insert Singed's laugh.*


End file.
